Sugar and Spice
by Artemis Fortuna
Summary: With a way to save Sirius, Hermione finds herself risking everything. Everything then changes then, feelings included. Rated M for rape, sex and language. HGSS
1. Chapter 1

Sugar and Spice

Chapter One

(Disclaimer: I own no HP titles)

Sunlight streamed through the curtains of a young girl's window, beckoning her to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open, the ray of the sun illuminating her coffee color eyes. She slipped out of her white sheets and padded across the room to the restroom, preparing for a new day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hermione studied herself in the mirror, frowning as she reached places in herself that needed fixing. A knock came upon her door.

"Come in." She said, her voice rather hoarse from sleeping.

"Hey, 'Mione." Ginny Weasley said, walking in with a towel in her hands.

"Hey Gin." Hermione said. "You're up early."

"Yeah, well…" The youngest Weasley shrugged. "I'm going to get in the shower. Since we've some extra time I think I'll go down to the library when I'm done."

"Okay."

Hermione turned and exited the bathroom, taking with her a brush. She slipped into her robes and attempted to run a brush through her hair before gathering her supplies and exiting the girls' dormitory.

The seventh year Gryffindor walked along the hallways of her school, used to seeing the paintings come to life to smile and wave at her, to which she politely smiled back. She made her way to the library and pulled out her potions book, turning to page 96 and scanning it form top to bottom.

Hermione would never _ever_ admit it to anyone, but she had been having trouble in her potions class, for, under the word of Dumbledore himself, she had been eligible to move to up advanced. Excited for a new academic challenge, Hermione plunged herself headfirst into her work, annoying Snape for even more homework. Yet the work was getting increasingly more challenging, but just plain difficult.

As she scribbled down notes and key words, a hand came from nowhere and ran down her spine, massaging it gently. Though the person's touch felt amazing, Hermione felt herself withdraw and gaze around, finding Harry Potter standing behind her, smiling gently.

"Good morning, 'Mione." He said, taking a seat across from her.

"Morning Harry." Hermione said, smiling.

"I wanted to thank you again for what you did." He said, taking one of Hermione's hands in his, sending shivers all through her body. "Ginny and I are so happy."

Hermione smiled warmly. Harry was her best friend, and Ron of course, but seeing her other best friend date him was, well, odd. She didn't like Harry in _that way,_ yet still didn't want him with anyone else. She'd never admit that to anyone, especially after putting Harry and Ginny together.

"Of course, Harry." She said softly, focusing her mind on her work now.

"Are you going to the Valentine's Day dance?"

"There'd be no point in me going, Harry." Hermione said, rubbing her temples and setting down her quill patiently. Without noticing, Hermione put an edge to her voice. "I've no one to go with."

Harry was quiet then, looking down at his potions essay with a blank look on his face.

"Harry, I'm sorry, okay?" Hermione took her hand from his. "I'm stressed out. I'm tired of playing matchmaker, too. You and Ginny. Ron and Lavender. Seamus and Julie. If something goes wrong, they all come running to me."

Harry decided to change the subject. "Dumbledore says there's a way to get Sirius back, 'Mione."

Hermione looked up from her textbook. "How?"

"It's called Mirrored Transfusion." He explained. "Dumbledore was pretty vague, but he did tell me a little bit. You get this rare mirror that has the power to revive the dead, or in other words, take Sirius from behind the curtain, but he has to be replaced with another life."

"What about Volde-"

"I suggested Voldemort, but all Dumbledore said was that this would take an extreme amount of thought. He told me this method has never been used before."

Hermione scribbled this down quickly, her quill making short strokes with alleged brevity.

She then looked into the emerald eyes of her best friend, who stared right back with the same intensity.

"This'll all work out, Harry." Hermione said, not breaking eye contact. "I promise."

XxX

"Turn to page 392 in your textbooks and copy down the ingredients for the Aidyl Drought and begin making it. You have one hour. Begin."

Hermione rummaged through her basket of ingredients and pulled out the unicorn hair, which would later be blended with the sap from the Whomping Willow.

Snape surveyed his advanced potions class as they all fretted about. He paid particular attention, though, to Hermione Granger, the only Gryffindor in the class. She moved very gracefully, putting in the ingredients perfectly- not sloppily like other students among her.

"Thirty minutes." Snape said after half an hour has passed.

Hermione didn't look up from her cauldron, but added one pinch of pixie dust before her potion glowed neon green before simmering down to a golden color, I light silver mist hovering above it. She sat down and took out some other homework and began writing, a concrete look on her face.

"Miss Granger." Professor Snape said, coming from behind.

"Professor Snape." Hermione replied in a monotone voice without looking up from her paper.

"Miss Granger, you are to look at me when I'm speaking to you." Snape snapped. Hermione slowly set her quill down, taking her time to turn around and meet his eyes.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

"Yes _sir."_

"Yes _sir."_

Hermione was smirking on the inside. She loved toying with her potions professor almost as much as she enjoyed reading or writing.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape said. "For talking back to the professor and having a bad attitude."

"Well you're one to talk…" Hermione muttered under her breath.

"What was that, Miss Granger?"

"I said, 'well, you're one to talk.'" She said calm and fearlessly.

"And why would you say that?"

The class was silent now; the other seventh year Slytherins listened with excitement to the battle between their potions professor and the know-it-all Gryffindor.

"You say _I_ have a bad attitude when you're always sulking around, thanking about how Slytherin is way better than Gryffindor, or any of the other houses for that matter, and blaming every fault your house makes on other people."

"That's one weeks detentions, Miss Gr-"

"No, professor, I'm not done." Hermione was loosing it now, all of the past weeks' stress was coming out and she couldn't stop herself. "I don't' see how Dumbledore trusts you, when you're always running around with the Dark Lord and killing innocent muggleborns. People who have families. People like me!"

Snape hadn't shown any emotion, only a glint of anger flashing through his eyes. "Miss Granger, please see me after class." He said calmly. "Everyone turn in your potions on my desk. One and a half foot essay on how Aidyl should be properly used."

As the class turned in their valves of their potions, Hermione packed up her things and filled her own, taking it up with her as she strode up to Snape's desk.

What had she gotten herself into?

XxX

**_A/N- Anyone willing to beta, please e-mail me at _**


	2. Chapter 2

Sugar and Spice

Chapter Two

(Disclaimer: I own no HP titles.)

XxX

"_Two months of detention?"_ Ron cried at dinner that night. "That's brutal!"

This only made Hermione smirk. It made her feel like she had stood out for once and not just blended in- like she wasn't some Gryffindor who was associated with the famous Harry Potter. She felt as if making a stand on how she felt made her personality stand out more. She liked it.

"Yeah…"

"But you'll miss a Quidditch game!" Ron said feverishly. "Who else is going to cheer for me?"

"Lavender and her whole posse will, Ron." Hermione said and she watched him devour a whole turkey leg in a matter of seconds. "I'm only one person."

Ron just shrugged as Hermione moved her gaze from Ron to Harry, who was having an animated conversation with Ginny.

"It's called Mirrored Transfusion," Harry was saying. Hermione met his eyes to show that she was listening. "Dumbledore say it might bring Sirius back."

"It might kill Voldemort, too." Ginny winced at the name. "Sorry."

"But if you kill You-Know- Who, won't all of his Death Eater buddies come after you, Harry?" Ginny asked.

Hermione paused to consider this. Those whom are faithful to the Dark Lord _would_ be angered to hear the news of their Lord's death… provoking them to finding and attacking Harry. That was _definitely _not a good thing.

"She's right, Harry."

"Then we'll find someone else." Harry said, though looking slightly crestfallen.

"We can't just kill anyone, though," Hermione pointed out. "It has to be someone we'd like out of our way. Yet, it can't be someone of too great importance either."

Harry and Ginny nodded thoughtfully.

XxX

Hermione pulled her potions, Transfiguration and DADA books from her bag, grabbed her sweater, an inkbottle, a quill and some parchment and headed to the library. The library was the ideal place to work tonight, for the Gryffindor common room was very much occupied with the good-luck party for the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw game tomorrow.

As Hermione slipped down the corridors, she was careful to avoid any Slytherin prefects on patrol, knowing how ruthless they could be. She made her way into the library and went to the back where her usual spot was. She took a seat in a wooden chair, opened her potions book and readied her quill and parchment.

_The Proper Way to Use the Aidyl Draught,_ she wrote silently, unaware she had a watcher lingering in the shadows of the many shelves of dust-covered books.

XxX

Severus Snape watched the bushy-haired seventh year from behind a bookcase, wishing to be anywhere but where he was. He had cast an invisibility charm on himself, yet was still hiding. It is, after all, better safe than sorry.

The Potions Master didn't know exactly what had brought him here, and he hated not knowing anything.

He watched his student silently, creeping around behind her to gaze over her shoulder and look at what she wrote. Her neat, cursive handwriting covered about a fourth of the page already and she paused a moment, a chill sweeping over her body from Snape's low breathing. After recovering from a sudden case of goose bumps, Hermione continued writing, pausing only to glance at her textbook for reference.

_What a boring girl…_ Thought Snape dully.

A few hours later, Snape was sitting in a chair beside her, still invisible and watching her as she began to drift into sleep. As Hermione's chest began to rhythmically fall and rise, the teacher took the invisibility charm off and walked up to the Gryffindor, preparing for a scene.

"Miss Granger." Snape said in a tone so loud it would wake the dead.

"Hmmm?" Hermione snapped awake, blinking around to try and focus. "Professor?"

"You were sleeping."

"I know."

"Go to your dormitory."

"How long have you been here?" Hermione asked without making a move to gather her supplies.

"That's none of your concern."

"It is when I've been sleeping here." She said defensively.

Snape paused- only for a moment, though. "Go to your dormitory." He repeated.

Hermione silently packed her things and made her way out of the library, feeling Snape's eyes on her all the way out.

XxX

_And he woke you up? That must've been awkward… Waking up to Snape…_

_Well, it could have been worse. He could have kidnapped me or torn my homework up._

Hermione sent the note back to Ginny after writing down a response. It was towards the end of Transfiguration, and Hermione and her red headed friend had already finished their work, yet weren't allowed out of their seats. Ginny had been doing wonderfully in Transfiguration lately, and had been boosted up to seventh year instead of six, but this was her only advanced class.

_Still, though, he could have been watching you or something…_

_He probably had a respectable reason to be in the student library… even if the teachers have their own libraries in their offices…_

_My point exactly._

The door to McGonagall's room opened and Dumbledore gracefully strode in, his midnight blue robes slithering behind and around him.

"Professor," He said in his old, husky voice. "If I may borrow Miss Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley for the rest of class, it would be greatly appreciated. If you would inform their teachers for next period that would also be very kind of you."

Professor McGonagall bowed her head kindly. "Of course Headmaster." She said and went on with the lesson.

XxX

_**A/N- Sort of a short chapter, but I'll try to have the next one out by Thursday. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Sugar and Spice

Chapter Three

(Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter titles)

XxX

Hermione really didn't know what to say when Dumbledore explained that he had gotten a hold of the mirror needed in Mirrored Transfusion. He had explained that someone would first need to lure Voldemort to the Department of Mysteries and get him to look into the mirror, which would then pull him into the veil, and pull Sirius out.

"So who's going to lure him there?" Hermione asked after contemplating for a moment.

Harry looked at Dumbledore with a nervous expression. "We were hoping you would."

"Me?"

"Well, you're muggleborns and, face it Hermione, you're growing up." Harry hoped his friend would catch his drift so he wouldn't have to explain himself.

Hermione merely looked at the ground. "But-"

"Just think about it, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said. "Until then, you know where I am."

Nodding, Hermione turned and silently exited her headmaster's office. She tried to clear her head of all frightening thoughts, but found it quite challenging, seeing as it was such an important task. She turned a corner and into a stairwell, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples, trusting her memory to guide her down the stairs. Yet suddenly, out of nowhere, someone ran into her, sending them both down (thankfully) the few steps to the landing. Hermione blushingly found herself lying close to her potions professor. Snape's mouth was close to her neck, and his ragged breathing sent shivers down her spine.

"Professor!" She said, getting up and offering her hand to her teacher. He merely stared at it. "Excuse me, I'm sorry-"

"Ten points from Gryffindor," He breathed. "For unruly behavior."

"I'm sorry Professor."

XxX

Hermione let out a sigh as she entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, thinking of how she'd have to encounter Snape again in potions. She sat herself down next to Ginny, who gave her a pleasant smile.

"Guess what, 'Mione?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Hmm?"

"Harry asked me out," Her face lit up. "And I said yes!"

Hermione put on a smile, unable to hold it in. "About time, Ginny."

Blushing Ginny's smile grew larger, if possible. "So, how was your night last night? It took you long enough in Dumbledore's office."

"He wanted to talk about the Mirrored Transfusion." Hermione explained. "He said he wants me to lure Vold- the Dark Lord to us so we can get Sirius back."

"Seriously? Wow, that must've shocked you." When Hermione didn't reply, Ginny changed the subject. "When you came back to the Dormitory, you crashed. What happened?"

"I ran into Snape again…" Hermione said. "And we fell down some stairs and the he knocked off ten points from Gryffindor."

"You just have bad luck with him, don't you?"

_You have no idea…_ Hermione thought, recalling her nightmare last night;

_Hermione laid under the stars, resting in the soft, velvety grass the surrounded her like a giant billowing blanket. Letting out a relaxed sigh, she closed her eyes for a brief moment and reopening them. She sat up and glanced around. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. When Hermione looked up to see whom it was, she was startled to find no one there. Gazing about her, she began to see male figures appearing and disappearing with brevity- only staying for a few seconds before vanishing._

_After a few minutes of confusion, one figure stood a few feet in front of her and started walking closer. As the moonlight lit his face, Hermione saw an extremely handsome man, with eyes the color of coffee and shaggy black hair. He wore a long black cloak with black pants and a grey shirt._

"_Who are you?" Hermione asked._

_His eyes only twinkled mysteriously before his face changed shape, becoming now Severus Snape._

"_Professor?"_

_As soon as the word escaped her lips, the face changed back into the handsome man, flashing back into Snape's every few seconds._

_The man walked behind her and moved her hair off of her neck, pushing it all to one side._

"_Looks can be deceiving," He whispered into her ear._

_He then let a kiss to Hermione's neck, his breath sending familiar shivers down her spine._

_Just as fast as it began, everything was gone and Hermione was left alone again._

"Yeah…"

"Hey Hermione, Ginny." Harry said, taking a seat across from the two girls, Ron at his side.

"Hey." Ginny said, looking suddenly shy. She turned her attention to her brother. "Ron, did you finish you Transfiguration homework?"

"Well, it's a long story-"

"You're in Transfiguration, Ginny?" Seamus Finnegan butted in, interrupting Ron. "But you're not in our year!"

"I got moved up to advanced…" The red-headed Weasley replied, blushing.

"Oh." Was all Seamus said.

Harry smiled proudly as he dug into his pancakes, getting syrup all over his face. While Ginny was wiping up his mess, Hermione took the moment to speak to Ron.

"How are things with you and Lavender?"

"Eh, could be better, could be worse." Ron said, shrugging. "She just doesn't seem to be really into me lately."

"I'm sorry, Ron." Hermione said. "Can I do anything?"

"Could you talk to her?"

"I'll try."

Hermione immediately regretted asking, realizing that she just dumped another load of unwanted stress on herself.

Why did she have to but others first?


	4. Chapter 4

Sugar and Spice

Chapter Four

(Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter titles.)

XxX

Hermione let out an exhausted sigh as she entered the potions' dungeon, greeted by the fumes of the potion, which Professor Snape had been brewing.

"Miss Granger, take a seat." Snape said, setting a vile down on his desk. "Tonight you'll be grading papers. Make a separate pile for ones you've questions about. I do not wish to be disturbed."

"But isn't this work for a Teachers' Aid-"

"Get to work, Miss Granger." Snape commanded, roughly setting down a pile of parchment.

Hermione found herself grading essays of sixth years on the history of Anglin Drought. Many had poor grammar and incorrect facts, but she graded mercifully. When she neared getting finished, her hand was cramping up.

"I'm done, Professor." Hermione announced, setting aside the last essay.

"Busy yourself for the time being, then." Snape replied, not looking up from his potion.

Hermione didn't reply, but took out a book on Transfiguration and began reading. She began getting bored with the book, however, and continued to lose focus. Her eyes strayed from the table to her Professor, studying the ingredients and order he was adding them in.

_Gowan's Remedy…_ Hermione thought to herself, recognizing the color of the potion and the vapors.

"What do you need Gowan's Remedy for, Professor?" She asked, getting up from her seat and walking over slowly, keeping her eyes on the potion.

"That's none of your-"

"I know it's none of my concern, but could you answer just one question?" Hermione asked. Snape was silent. "Who shoved a pinecone up your-"

"Miss Granger!"

XxX

"You really just can't keep your mouth shut, can you?" Harry asked with a sigh as they made their way towards Dumbledore's office for another meeting. When they arrived, however, they found themselves to be not the only ones expected.

"Professor Snape will be accompanying you, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said as Harry and Hermione took their seats, Snape hovering behind them.

"Professor _Snape?" _Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yes." The headmaster replied. "He is the best trained in Defense Against the Dark Arts and is most suitable for protecting you against Voldemort, seeing as no one trustworthy enough knows the Dark Lord better than he."

"But why can't you accompany me?" The flustered girl questioned. "Does Voldemort really expect Snape to be running around with, well, someone like me?"

"Having someone as old as I am would only slow you down. Voldemort can track high amounts of magic like I have. Severus is still the best option, Hermione." Dumbledore said calmly.

"But-"

"Can you not just accept it, Granger?" Snape spat out. "Do you think that I want to do it any more than you do?"

This silenced Hermione temporarily.

"So what can I do?" asked Harry.

"Wait with the Order at the Department of Mysteries for Hermione and Snape to arrive. Then, soon, the Death Eaters and, hopefully, Voldemort himself will arrive and you can jump to everyone's defense." Dumbledore paused. "Then we'd already would have the Mirror set up, so whomever we pick will look into the mirror and be switched out with Sirius."

"But we haven't picked anyone to take Sirius' place yet." Hermione spoke up.

"Severus and I will converse about that in the latter." The headmaster replied. "Your job, Hermione, is to become a spy- similar to how Severus is currently."

"What?"

"You're very talented in occulemency, and you could play the part out perfectly. Voldemort couldn't turn down someone like you. Feed him fake plans, which Severus will second. Then you can lure him into the Department of Mysteries where Harry can attack with the element of surprise to our advantage."

Hermione was silent.

"Dumbledore insisted. I hated the idea, but it was the most logical one we could think of." Snape said sulkily.

"Hermione, you don't have to." Harry said.

"No, I need to. For Sirius." She said. "I'll do it."

XxX

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked as Hermione took her seat next to him at breakfast the next day.

"Hmm?" Hermione looked up at her redheaded companion with dark circles under her eyes from lack-of-sleep.

"What did that old bat do to you last night?" Harry asked.

"Snape made me clean every inch of the dungeons with a toothbrush. It took me four and a half hours and when I finally drifted to sleep, my alarm went off to wake me up." She explained tiredly.

"Ouch."

"I might just take today off. I'll run in later tonight and get my work that I missed so if I have extra time I can do it." Hermione said, her eyelids drooping.

"Yeah, you deserve a day off, 'Mione. Go back to bed and then get in the bath. Pamper yourself- you deserve it." Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry." She said, standing up from the Gryffindor table. "I'll do that."

After giving Harry and Ron both hugs, Hermione walked tiredly up to Gryffindor tower and plopped into her bed, falling asleep almost on impact.

XxX

_Oh, my gosh, I'm SOOO sorry for the long update. I'm such a horrible person and this chapter is so short, too. I'll try to get the next one out sooner, but I've been horribly busy. I just got home from my All-Region concert that I made 5th chair out of 40 people in. Anyway, reviews love._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter titles._

XxX

Hermione didn't know what to do with herself the day before she was to go before the Dark Lord himself and pledge her allegiance to evil deeds. She was so unmistakably nervous that it provoked insomnia, causing her to roam the hallways late at night, only doing so because she couldn't sleep and she liked the idea of getting a detention- it might wear her out enough to let her get some sleep. There were hidden bags under the Gryffindor's eyes, but that was hidden all under makeup.

Unfortunately, Harry could see through it.

"'Mione, you okay?" He asked as she picked through her breakfast. "You haven't said a work all morning."

"I'm fine." She said, though she hated lying.

"Are you scared, 'Mione?" Ron asked cautiously, not having to imply on what he was asking about.

"What do you think, Ron?" She snapped, instantly regretting it. "I'm sorry. I'm terrified. I'll hide it well, though. All Snape has been doing is having things jump out and scare me and having me not react to it at all. I've actually gotten quite good at it."

Neither Harry nor Ron replied to this, obviously having nothing to say.

Hermione let out a sigh and excused herself from the table, saying that she needed to use the lavatory.

Upon walking out of the Great Hall, Hermione found Snape ending a berating conversation with a scared first year, who ran off quickly and escaped from sight.

"Professor!" Hermione called out before he could get too far away.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Snape's silky voice replied.

She hurried up to him, trying to ignore his dominating shadow over her. "Can we have one last lesson tonight? Just to be safe?"

"I assure you, Miss Granger, that there is no more we can practice on. You've become quite skilled at occlumency and have learned to hide anything you don't want to be seen." The potions professor said. "Now hurry off and squeal with your little Potter and Weasley…." Snape turned to leave.

"Professor, one more thing," Hermione said.

"What, Granger?" He said, frustration lingering in his voice.

"May I have a Dreamless Sleep potion?" She timidly asked.

"And why would you need such a potion?"

What a stupid question. Obviously to help me sleep… 

"I've been having trouble sleeping lately, sir. I think I should have a good night's rest before a day as… important as tomorrow will be." She explained.

"Very well, follow me."

Hermione hurried to follow along with the billowing robes of her potions professor, walking quickly almost to a jog to keep up with his fast pace. They entered the professor's storage room, Hermione close at his heels, gazing around with interest at all of the different potion ingredients.

Snape suddenly whirled around, catching Hermione by surprise, causing her to stumble backwards, almost falling if it weren't for the strong arm around her waist. An odd feeling enveloped Hermione's stomach then, it was as if something were doing summersaults inside of her, causing her breathing to quicken. The Gryffindor froze, locking her eyes onto her professors- half out of fear and half out of amazement. A moment later, Snape released Hermione, whom was slightly dizzy.

"I would watch yourself next time, Miss Granger," Snape warned, putting a vial filled with a light metallic blue substance. "I shall see you tomorrow morning promptly at seven thirty."

And with that, Professor Snape turned on his heel and walked briskly away, his robes trailing behind him.

Hermione headed up to Gryffindor tower, leaving a note to Harry and Ron as to where she'd gone that night and saying goodbye temporarily. She quickly downed the potion, surprised by the sweet taste and thick texture. After brushing her teeth, Hermione crawled into bed, pulled her comforter up to her chin and drifted into a comfortable, dreamless sleep.

XxX

Hermione awoke early the next day, showering quickly and straightening her hair. She dressed in a pair of black pants and a white tank top and clipped her hair up. When it was closer to the time she was set to leave, she'd change quickly.

Hermione exited the girls' dormitories and sneaked up to the boys' to wake up Harry and Ron, deciding that saying goodbye through a note wasn't at all good enough. She entered the dark room and went to Ron first, knowing he'd just go back to sleep.

"Ron," Hermione whispered. "Ron, wake up." Ron's eyes slowly drifted open, blinking a few times before adjusting to the light.

"I thought you were leaving, 'Mione,"

"I am, just not yet. I still have another hour before I have to meet Snape." She explained. "I just wanted to say goodbye."

Ron smiled his crooked adorable smile and planted a kiss on Hermione's cheek. "You'll be fine. Just relax and don't blow your cover. We'll be here when you get back.'

"Thanks, Ron." She whispered. "You can go back to sleep."

Without another word, Ron fell back onto his pillow and began snoring as if he'd never awoken.

Hermione move to Harry's bed and gently shook him, whispering his name softly.

"Mornin' 'Mione." Harry said tiredly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"I wanted to say goodbye." She said, her eyes still adjusting to the darkness.

"It's not like you're leaving for months. Not even days- maybe a few hours." Harry said. "Don't worry about anything, just stay focused."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

And to Hermione's surprise, Harry's lips met hers for a quick moment before retreating. He looked into her eyes nervously, waiting for either an outburst or a tantrum.

"Thanks." Hermione whispered.

Surprised, Harry only nodded, watching his best friend turn and leave the room, shutting the door behind her.

XxX

"Are you ready, Miss Granger?" Snape asked as the duo reached the gates of Hogwarts.

"There's really no going back now." Hermione replied with a sigh, adrenaline and fear coursing through her veins.

"Remember how to block out thoughts." Snape said. "That last thing we need is the Dark Lord finding out both of our secrets…"

XxX

_Yay for fast updates! This one took me two days because I can only type at night thanks to school and homework. Oh well, thanks for the reviews! Romance will, eventually, blossom- it just may take a while…. Keep reviewing!_

_Oh, and for my beta-er, I've misplaced your e-mail, so If you'd email me, I could send you chapter six. Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6

Sugar and Spice

Chapter Six

(Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter titles.)

XxX

Hermione took one last deep breath, exhaled, and followed Snape into the Forbidden Forest.

"We'll enter through gates between two trees that stand out only to Death Eaters. If the Dark Lord accepts you, then they will also stand out to you, also. From there we'll go down a hallway and into the main chamber where he is." Snape explained.

Hermione merely nodded, wishing she had someone other than Snape with her. She wanted someone who would comfort her right now and give her a hug and say that things will be fine. She guessed that Snape was only preparing her for what was yet to come.

Snape made a sudden halt, looking directly ahead. At first Hermione thought that something was wrong, but then realized he was staring between the two trees he'd spoken of. He turned around suddenly and looked Hermione in the eyes seriously.

"Miss Granger, I have a plan that might work better." He said. "Instead of you 'offering' yourself to Voldemort, you're going to play along like I dragged you down here. I'll explain how much of an advantage you'd be on our side, and he won't resist having you on his side. It's not that difficult. Just play along. I'm sure even _you _could do that."

Hermione sent a fierce glare towards her professor. "Fine." Was all she said in reply.

"_Yadseut redfol." _Snape said, and a hole opened between the two trees with stairs leading downward.

Hermione followed the potions master down the steep steps, trying to keep herself breathing and calm. That was a tough thing to do when she was about to face someone who attempted to kill her best friend and despises her 'kind.' Her hands were shaking and her palms were sweaty, but she hid it expertly.

_Miss Granger, I'm not sure what I'll have to do to convince the Dark Lord to accept you, but you know that-_

Hermione was somewhat used to Snape speaking in her mind._ None of this is actually true. I understand, Professor._

They'd reached a set of large wooden doors with violent carvings in them, showing epic, gruesome battles with much bloodshed, even though wands were used. The door handles were bronze snakes with emeralds as eyes, glinting evilly. Snape wrapped his hand firmly around Hermione's forearm and opened the door, striding in briskly.

XxX

"I hope she's doing okay." Harry said, running his hand through his hair.

"I'm sure she's fine." Ron said in a comforting manner. "You know how tough our Hermione is. She's faced him plenty of times before."

"But she won't have her wand. Voldemort will totally have the advantage over her." Harry said. For some reason, he couldn't sit still and sat fidgeting throughout all of his first period class.

"Just trust her."

"I trust her, yeah. But Snape… he's pretty unpredictable."

XxX

"Ah, hello Severus." Voldemort said as Snape strode in, almost dragging Hermione in behind him.

"Good morning, my Lord." Snape replied, bowing and tugging Hermione along with him. She let out a little sound of resistance, but went along unhappily.

"What have you brought me?"

Voldemort's voice was deep and slightly raspy. Apparently, he had found a new human body, but this one suited him a lot better. He looked more mortal and… lively. All of his robes were black, including the hair hanging upon his shoulders, but his eyes shown red in the torches lit about the room.

"Hermione Granger, my Lord. Friend of-"

"Potter. Yes, I see. Why have you brought her to me?"

Hermione's heart was thundering in her chest.

"Would Granger not be an advantage on our part? She could leak information from Potter himself to you and I. And she is quite attractive, is she not?" Snape's voice didn't hold a tone of best regards…

"Indeed she is. I suppose you're right, Severus. And what does the mudblood think of it?" The Dark Lord questioned with a smirk upon his face.

Snape's head turned towards Hermione, who silently panicked at how to handle the situation.

"I'd rather burn in hell than help scum like you!" She blurted out. Hermione cursed herself inside, but still held the burning gaze of Voldemort.

Hermione could tell that he was trying to break into her mind, but she held up her guard strongly.

"_Crucio!"_ Voldemort said, aiming his wand at her.

Instantly pain shot through her. Every inch of her body ached and was weakened. She fell to her knees with a cry of pain and closed her eyes shut, knowing that this was the wrong way to be doing things. She shouldn't be showing weakness to someone who eats it for breakfast.

"I accept your offer, Severus." Voldemort announced, lifting the curse. "But you must break her Gryffindor spirit. I will not tolerate defiance towards me at all. Do whatever you think is necessary. Consider her virginity yours."

Hermione felt like gagging as she slowly stood, covering up all pain she felt.

"Thank you, Master." Snape replied.

"Now, let me mark her, and then you may have your fun."

Mark her? Was he talking about giving Hermione the dark mark? She knew that concealer wouldn't cover up something like that.

"Yes, my Lord."

Snape pushed Hermione towards Voldemort, who readied his wand. Hermione squirmed madly, but couldn't escape her professor's firm grip.

She couldn't remember what spell the Dark Lord had said, but she would never forget the pain she suffered when the dark mark was forced upon her. White, searing pain shot through her arm, making her let out a scream. It lessened when the mark was fully on.

"Did you hear her scream, Severus? You'll get used to it, I'm sure. Enjoy your new toy." Voldemort said.

"I won't let him touch me, you bastard!" Hermione yelled.

Snape raised his hand and before Hermione could scream, he'd slapped her roughly across the face, sending her to the stone ground once again. Voldemort went on as if nothing had happened.

"I'll expect you both to return to me when I call for you. If she doesn't come, you'll be the one to pay."

"Of course, my Lord. We will see you soon."

And with that, the Snape exited the main chamber, dragging a weak Hermione along behind him.

XxX

"It's been hours, Ron." Harry said, looking at his lunch uselessly. His appetite was nonexistent.

"I'm sure she's fine, Harry." Ron replied, shoving food into his mouth hungrily. Ginny watched him in disgust.

"I'm going to run down Snape's office and see if they're back yet."

"Have fun, mate."

Harry got up from the table and exited the Great Hall, walking briskly down the hallways of Hogwarts. The worry he felt for his friend at the moment was extremely vast, and Hermione was the only thing that was on his mind.

He reached the office quickly, and was surprised to find the door open. He walked quietly inside and glanced around, finding everything dark. Harry was about to turn and leave, but out of the corner of his eye he caught a glance of a sliver of light. Walking towards it, he found it to be a door. He knocked lightly.

"Potter. May I help you?" Snape asked, his voice low. He didn't look too happy.

"Where's Hermione?"

"Inside with me." He replied. "Now go away."

"Professor, let me see her." Harry demanded.

"No, Potter, now go back to your class-"

"I insist on seeing her!"

Without warning, Harry pushed the door open and rushed inside, searching the room for Hermione. Snape took a step back, surprised and defeated. Harry's eyes widened when they reached Hermione's sleeping figure. Her face was pale and her breathing looked painful. The knees in her jeans were torn and a bright red hand print shown on her left cheek.

"What the hell happened to her?" Harry yelled.

"Potter, shut your mouth!" Snape said in a low voice, which still held it's same ferocity. "You'll wake her!"

"What did he do to her?" He demanded again, his voice quieter this time.

"Nothing of your concern, Potter. Miss Granger will be in fine health in time to go to her classes tomorrow morning." Snape replied.

"I think it is my concern, actually." Harry retorted. "Either you tell me or I stay here until she wakes up so that she can."

Snape pondered this for a moment. If Potter stayed with her, he could go and converse with Dumbledore about further plans. But if he stayed with her, Snape would be leaving Potter alone in his private chamber.

"Very well. Carry her up to your dormitory and take care of her." Snape thrust a large leather pouch towards Harry. "Have her take these potions when she wakes up to lessen the pain."

"Yes, professor." Harry replied, exiting his professor's office with Hermione floating behind him and a bag hanging from his elbow.

XxX

_Oh, this chapter was so exciting to write! I never wanted it to end. How do yall think I'm doing with keeping the characters in character? Oh, and if anyone's willing to beta for me, my e-mail is on my profile. Thanks for reading, please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Sugar and Spice

Chapter Seven

_(Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter titles and I'm making no financial profit off of this work.)_

XxX

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and her eyes quickly adjusted to the low light. She sat up, but let out a cry of pain as her knees ached when she bent them. She quickly lay back down and surveyed her surroundings. Hermione was defiantly not in her dormitory, nor in anywhere she could previously identify. She sneezed suddenly and became aware of the pounding headache echoing inside of her. Letting out another cry of pain, she sank down more into the unfamiliar bed she'd been laying in. Frankly, at this moment, she didn't care where she was- the pain was almost unbearable.

Footsteps echoed on the hardwood floor as Snape came into view. He wore what he always did, along with his cold expression.

"About time you awoke, Granger." He said, setting down a tray of vials next to her bed on the floor.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"My private chamber." Snape replied, noticing her surprised expression. "Why do you look surprised? You expected a cold bat cave…?"

Hermione chose not to reply to that, not wanting to admit she envisioned his chamber to be something similar to a cave. But his room was quite the opposite. One of the four walls was a bookshelf, lined top-to-bottom with books. A sofa sat in front of an unused fireplace and the bed she was lying on occupied the last wall that the door wasn't placed on. The walls were a deep green and everything else seemed to be either green or black. Quite cozy, to say at the least.

"How long have I been out?"

"One and a half days." The professor replied. "Potter takes care of you at night and I do when I can during the day."

Hermione nodded and watched him mix two ingredients together into a vial and add it to the tray below her.

"Drink all of the potions on the tray." He commanded.

Unsurely, Hermione took each potion one-by-one, ignoring any gruesome flavors or disgusting scents. About five minutes later, she set the last empty vial onto the tray and lay back down again. She was exhausted.

"Why was I asleep for so long?" Hermione asked.

"The Dark Lord's presence was overwhelming for someone as weak as you are." He sneered in reply. "You're still mentally and physically exhausted from being unused to experiencing pain."

"Why did He suggest raping me?" She asked softly with caution.

"Are you stupid? If you were with Lucius Malfoy, raping you would be his only intentions, other than serving his Maser, of course."

"Why the hell are you so rude to me?" Hermione was indeed exhausted, but she could only put up with so much torment. Even the night when everything happened, he had previously insulted her. "I could refuse to go if and when he calls and have you get punished! Give me one reason why I shouldn't. You've been nothing but cruel to me."

Snape paused, glaring at her, intrigued at how fiery her temper was. " It would be an utterly foolish thing to do, Miss Granger. Dumbledore wouldn't be proud of his little star Gryffindor now, would he?"

Hermione needn't reply.

XxX

The next three days went by and Hermione went back to her usual schedule as her aching slowly faded. Harry and Ron both went out of their way to make sure she was okay and got almost everything she wanted. Hermione's love for her two best friends only increased over these few days, but mostly for Harry. Ron seemed too occupied with other matters nowadays and seemed to be outgrowing the other pair of the Golden Trio. Ginny was now one big ball of sadness thanks to the fact that Harry had broken up with her, and it didn't help that he wouldn't provide an explanation as to why.

On Tuesday, there was word of a Valentine's dance approaching and who was going with who and what everyone would wear. Rumors and gossip circulated around Hermione, but no one seemed to bother to tell her about it or ask her what she was going to wear or with whom she'd be attending. The Gryffindor felt left out, but it was defiantly not the first time.

Hermione made her way to the common room to knock out her homework and found Harry sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, staring at it intently, apparently deep in thought.

"Harry?" He jumped as Hermione drew him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, hey, 'Mione." He replied, giving her the usual hug. "How was your day?"

"Same old, same old."

"Did you hear about the Valentine's Dance coming up? It's next week." Harry said, turning to face her.

"Yeah, I did. Everyone's so excited about it." She paused. "Why?"

"Well, I was, uh, wondering if you'd like to go with me…?"

Hermione was surprised, but couldn't help but to smile. "I don't know what to say, Harry."

"Say yes, then." He replied softly, his eyes eager and full of hope.

"I don't know. Voldemort could call me the night of the dance." Hermione pointed out. "But if I accept, will we be attending as just friends…?"

Harry's eyes met hers and held her gaze. "Are you willing to be more than just friends?"

"Are you willing to keep us a secret?" She asked. "If word gets out, some inside source could reach Voldemort and he'd pressure me to get information out of you. Ron, of course, could know, but no one else."

"I am willing."

"Than there's your answer, Harry."

"So you'll go to the dance with me?"

Hermione nodded smiling.

"And you'll be my girlfriend?"

Hermione's gaze faltered. "I don't want to hurt you, Harry. Voldemort could kill me if he wanted. I may be gone or out for days like I was. A relationship like that wouldn't be fair to you at all."

Harry's eyes filled with a hurt understanding. "I understand." He said. "But am I still allowed to kiss you?"

Smiling, Hermione nodded as Harry's lips crashed into hers.

XxX

Hermione had spent hours preparing herself for the dance, but was still unsatisfied with her appearance. She felt out-of-place without her curly hair, which she had straightened and empty without some sort of sleeve on. Her dress was a black halter with a sash she could hold around her arm all night, concealing her Dark Mark. Her makeup was done with natural-looking shades, nothing too drastic.

Letting out one final breath and slipping her wand into a concealed pouch inside her dress that she had made, Hermione exited her dormitory and descended down the staircase into the common room, where Harry and Ron were waiting.

Harry's mouth had nearly dropped to the ground when he saw his friend, for he was never seen her figure so… well defined before. The dress was well fitted and flaunted her every curve perfectly. As Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs, both Harry and Ron broke out into a slur of compliments.

Blushing, Hermione accepted Harry's arm and exited the common room, making their way into the Great Hall.

It was as if their usual Great Hall had been transformed. Everything now was either pink, red or white, sprouting hearts and cupids everywhere. Many tables were set off to the side, circling a vast empty circle that was reserved for dancing.

Hermione walked with Harry to a table where Neville sat with a girl from Ravenclaw, dressed in a chic blue strapless dress. Ron had managed to snag Kayla Zuni, who was also a Gryffindor. Everyone chatted for a while, too nervous to get up and dace when slow songs played.

"Would you like to dance?" Harry asked bravely.

"Sure."

Nervously, Hermione allowed herself to be pulled onto the dace floor and was busy positioning herself to hear the music start. A fair amount of couples had joined them now, all swaying close together to the beat. Harry gently pulled Hermione closer to him and looked into her eyes, smiling.

"You look beautiful tonight-"

But a sudden pain shot through her arm, echoing through her body. It took her a moment to realize that Voldemort was calling her.

Hermione's eyes met with Snape's from across the Great Hall, and she knew that she must go.

XxX

A/N- Wahoo! Yay for fast updates! I was going to have Hermione say yes to Harry, but I thought it'd be too much of a burden for both of them, so I decided against it. Thanks for all of the reviews, please keep them up! 


	8. Chapter 8

Sugar and Spice

Chapter Eight

_(Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter titles, they all belong to J. K. Rowling.)_

XxX

Harry was surprised to feel Hermione tear from his grip and run off, out into the gardens and out of sight. His eyes caught onto Ron's, who pointed to his left, towards Snape. The professor was also quickly exiting, but not as obviously. He slithered away and was lost in the massive crowd or students.

Giving Ron one last worried look, Harry went off to find Ginny.

XxX

"Miss Granger, stay calm." Snape said as they entered the Forbidden Forest. "Voldemort wants you to be scared. Terrorizing you only pleasures him."

That didn't help Hermione at all. She was walking through the Forbidden Forest at night when it was dark out with a Death Eater. Well, she was a Death Eater, too, but unwillingly.

The pair reached the trees and strange words flew out of her mouth, opening the passageway leading downstairs. Pops could be heard around them as other Death Eaters arrived behind them. Hermione stood a little bit closer to Snape as she felt eyes land on her. Hermione was, after all, wearing that flaunting dress which would get her attention under and circumstances. She made her way nervously to the large wooden doors and Snape opened them, dragging Hermione in behind him.

Hermione staggered and fell to her knees in another forced bow to the Dark Lord. Her already sore knees ached from the cold stone floor, the fabric on her dress torn in a few places. Torches dimly lit up the stone room, but the Gryffindor couldn't recognize any faces yet. Death Eaters made a semi-circle around the throne at which Voldemort was sitting and Hermione was still on her knees in the middle. She got off of her knees and stood, feeling a stinging sensation.

"I am pleased to see so many of my followers here." The Dark Lord began. His eyes fell on Hermione. "Especially you, Miss Granger."

Though no words were spoken, Hermione could tell the Death Eaters were shocked to have someone like her, a mudblood, standing before them. She didn't lose concentration or drop Voldemort's gaze.

"A mudblood, my Lord?" A voice spoke up from behind her.

"Do you doubt my judgment, Crabbe?" Voldemort questioned fiercely.

"Of course not, my Lord. Please forgive me."

"Yes, a mudblood. Though this Gryffindor is against everything we all stand for, she will help us greatly. No one will suspect her of joining us-"

"I didn't join willingly, you scum wad!" Hermione blurted out. Crucio hit her instantly and she fell to her knees, withering in pain but refusing to scream. He might hurt her, but her spirit would not break.

"No one will suspect her because of her heritage and housing. She is indeed a Gryffindor and friend of Harry Potter." Voldemort hadn't lifted the curse yet.

Pain surged through Hermione's body and it was using everything in her not to make any sound. He dug her nails into her palms and bit her lip until it bled and shut her eyes tightly. None of it seemed to alleviate any pain.

"Granger has only been with us a few days and bears the Mark, indeed, unwillingly. Severus brought her to me and he will be paid back in return graciously."

"You are too kind, my Lord." Snape said, swooping into a bow. "I live to serve you."

"Severus is my most trusted servant." Voldemort added, finally lifting the curse.

Hermione let out a breath and ignored all of the horrible aching inside her and stood up, her eyes meeting Voldemort's again. Her insides churned against the vile creature sitting in front of her. Everything inside hated and despised him.

"But we have yet to break her strong Gryffindor spirit. She is very tough, I will give her that." Hermione let the Dark Lord's compliment go. "When we are finished with her, she will be as loyal to me as Severus is now. Granger will no longer resist serving and killing for me."

Hermione was about to say something, but something inside of her made her stop. She couldn't take another hit again; for she would faint on the spot and God knows what horrible things the filthy Death Eaters would do to her.

"Have you had your way with her yet, Severus?" Hermione's eyes widened, but she quickly hid her anxiety.

"Yes, my Lord." Snape had a smirk on his face. Hermione trembled invisibly.

Voldemort let out a laugh that shook Hermione's bones. "And you enjoyed her, did you not?"

"I did."

"A virgin, I assume?"

"Not anymore." Snape's smirk widened.

Laughs rang out about the room, echoing off of the walls. Hermione didn't find this amusing at all. Her virginity had been unwillingly claimed, but not by her potions professor.

"Turn around, mudblood." Voldemort instructed. When she stood still, he yelled, _"Imperio!"_

Hermione had lost control of her body, but was fighting with the little strength she had left in her. She gave in and turned around.

"That's a good girl." Voldemort said softly so only she could hear it. She wanted to vomit.

"Now isn't she attractive for a mudblood?" Voldemort asked, raising his voice to speak to everyone. Nods and murmurs over agreement went throughout the room. "Give us a little show, mudblood."

XxX

Ginny awoke next to Harry in his bed as the past few hours came back to her. They had left the dance early, slightly tipsy from the spiked punch. The pair had been making out heavily on Harry's bed and things got… intense.

She shifted and sat up and suddenly remembered she was naked. Ginny grabbed her clothes and slipped them on and then silently exited Harry's dormitory.

XxX

Hermione held back tears as she pulled her clothes back on. She turned around and faced Voldemort as he lifted the Imperious curse off of her.

"You all may leave." The Dark Lord announced.

Hermione turned around and left behind Snape silently, having nothing to say. She said nothing the entire walk back to Hogwarts. As she was about to turn off towards Gryffindor tower, she stopped.

"Professor." She said, her voice raspy. "May I stay with you tonight?"

Snape looked slightly taken aback for a moment, but quickly hid it. "Why would you want to do that?"

Hermione paused, wording her thoughts logically. "I don't want to be alone." She said. "You have alleviating potions."

"If you must." Hermione nodded and trudged behind Snape to his private quarters.

"Thank you."

"Don't get used to this."

Hermione changed out of her dress, transfiguring it into a nightgown before taking some potions to relieve her pain.

The moment Hermione's head hit the pillow, she was out. Sleep came in with open arms.

Snape sat by her side all night. He could tell when she was having a dream and broke out in cold sweats.

He considered breaking into her thoughts and viewing her dream, almost decided against it but did it anyway. Curiosity killed the cat. It was good that Snape was not a cat, then.

Snape gently entered her mind, closing his eyes with concentration. Images flooded his mental vision and he viewed, taking in all details.

Hermione was running down a dark alleyway, breathing heavily. She kept on glancing behind her frightenedly, and finally tripped over her feet, falling harshly to the cement. She turned over onto her back and grabbed her wrist in pain. A shadow covered her body as she looked up and screamed. Snape couldn't see the face of the person hovering over Hermione because of the dim lighting and shadows, but anyone could tell that it was a man, though.

The man went to his knees and put himself on top of Hermione, ignoring her screams and cries for help. He put a silencing charm on her, proving to Snape that he was a wizard. The man forced his lips onto Hermione's and began feeling his way up her shirt. Hermione thrashed and squirmed, but her captor was bigger and stronger than she was and quickly removed her shirt. The Gryffindor had shut her eyes closed tight as the man quickly took off her pants.

"You know you want me, Granger…" The man whispered huskily.

From what Snape could tell, Hermione had tried to yell a sling of curses at him, but none worked thanks to the silencing charm. Her underwear and bra were off in a matter of seconds and the man was touching her as tears streamed down Hermione's cheeks. She shook in the cold and trembled from fear. The man positioned himself and thrust into her madly, going faster and faster and picking up speed. Hermione was screaming silently and wriggling around. Her squirming only seem to arouse the man, because he flipped her over and went doggy style, holding onto Hermione's hips and bucking into her wildly. The man finally climaxed and brought himself out of her, breathing heavily.

Hermione stood to run away, but the man grabbed onto her and pulled her to the ground, pulling her legs apart and shoving his mouth into her womanhood. She was still squirming to escape, but she was shoving herself into his face, making her captor think she was enjoying herself. This made him shove two fingers into her, pulling them in and out at an incredibly fast tempo. He added more fingers until he was fisting her, still going madly.

He finally pushed Hermione away and put his pants back on. When he stood, his face appeared.

It was none other than Lucius Malfoy.

XxX

Hermione awoke in a cold sweat and breathing heavily.

She had The Dream again, for the third time this week. Why had something that happened the summer of her third year still haunt her so?

When it had happened, all she could ask herself was 'what did I do to deserve this?' For a while, the only males she trusted were Harry, Ron and Dumbledore. She eventually put the incident in the back of her mind and had had a peaceful life until this week. The Dream had come back, and it was defiantly not a good thing.

Hermione sat up and looked around, finding Snape on the floor next to her. He looked odd while he was asleep. Well, not odd, but… calm. His icy shield wasn't up and Hermione took the chance to actually study his face. It looked softer up close and didn't look as overpowering. His face looked empty without his eyes open, though.

Letting out a sigh, the Gryffindor got out of bed, limping on her scabbed knees, and left Snape a not explaining that she'd be going back to her usual classes.

XxX

Snape couldn't believe what he'd seen. Had that nightmare actually occurred? Or was it just a provoked dream?

Either way, someone as brave as Hermione was didn't deserve anything like that. Snape couldn't help be feel protective over her, wanting to ensure that something like this would never happen- again, if it did. But only because she was a student, of course.

And Lucius Malfoy of all people! To rape a mudblood is the worst thing someone of his social status to do. Something must be done.

But what?

XxX

_A/N- Okay, I know I screwed up last chapter with the Harry/Ginny and Harry/Hermione pairings, but I fixed it to where Harry had broken up with Ginny while Hermione was still asleep. Sorry this one is so… mature, but it matches the ratings, loves. Keep up the lovely reviews!_


	9. Chapter 9

Sugar and Spice

Chapter Nine

_(Disclaimer: I am making no profit off of this work and own none of the titles.)_

XxX

Hermione went about her daily rituals, going from class to class, then to dinner, then to the common room to do her homework. She was surprised, however, to walk into the common room and find Harry and Ginny snuggled up together in front of the fireplace, Ginny asleep soundly in Harry's arms.

'It's not like we were going out or anything,' Hermione thought to herself, heading to the library instead. 'But he said he liked me…"

Hermione couldn't help but feel left out. Like her only worth was her place in the Order. She was almost raped last night and she was walking around worrying about Harry and Ginny? Was her only place in the shadow of Harry?

When the Gryffindor reached the library, she found it unusually crowded and noisy. She knew that she would certainly be unable to concentrate and work in those conditions. She turned on her heel and headed towards the dungeons.

XxX

"May I help you, Lucius?" Snape asked as the Malfoy strode into his office.

"I'd like to speak with you." He shut the door behind him. "Privately."

"You have my attention." Snape set down his quill.

Lucius noticed a notebook on the floor, slightly hidden by the bed. Hermione's name was written on the cover. "Granger. You didn't claim her virginity." He said. "I did."

"She's a liar then." Snape said. "But to lower yourself to a Gryffindor? A mudblood?"

"She was a good fuck." Malfoy replied simply.

Snape didn't reply, only picked up his quill and continued grading assignments.

XxX

Hermione was about to knock upon Snape's door, but she heard Lucius Malfoy's voice inside. Would it hurt to listen for a moment?

"But you said you'd taken her virginity, Severus." Lucius said. "You didn't. I did."

Hermione could almost see the look of surprise upon Snape's face. Flashbacks from that fateful night ran through her head.

"I didn't speak up because our Lord would've punished me for seeking her out." He explained.

"And you came here to tell me this..?" Snape asked icily. "Why does it matter? Tell Voldemort. It doesn't matter who claimed her virginity."

Hermione's mouth fell open. It didn't matter? It didn't matter to men because they don't experience the unwanted pain!

Suddenly the door swung open and Hermione jumped back, tripped and fell down. Lucius looked down on her with a sneer.

"Well, hello, Miss Granger." He said. "On the ground again, are we?"

"Stay away from me, you son of a bitch!" She snapped, only to be hit across the face with the end of the Malfoy's cane.

"You shouldn't talk to your superiors like that."

Hermione held back a lot of filthy names and replies to that as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Severus is lucky to have you." Hermione glared at him as he exited.

"What were you aiming at, listening in on us like that?" Snape demanded, standing up and casting a silencing charm on his office. "Malfoy could've killed you and you're calling him names. Very mature."

"All he thinks about is dominance! Ruling and raping and doing everything he can to climb to the top of society! How do you think I'd react to someone who stole my virginity unwillingly? Do you think I enjoyed it?" Hermione's voice was loud and serious.

"I know you didn't enjoy it." Snape said, hoping she didn't find out about his snooping…

"Excuse me?"

"No one would enjoy something like that."

Hermione gave a gruff nod and set her books down.

"I assume you didn't come down here to eavesdrop?"

"The library is crowded, and I was wondering if I could work in here."

"So what are you asking of me?"

Hermione let out a sigh. "May I please do my assignments in here?"

"Why is your common room inefficient?" Snape asked, setting his quill down and walking towards Hermione.

"Because, uh…" No way was she going to admit she couldn't stand to see Harry with Ginny. "It's crowded in there, too."

"You're a horrible liar, Miss Granger." Snape said. "I hope you're more careful when around Voldemort." Severus was now about a foot away from Hermione.

For some odd reason, Hermione was getting a shivery, tingly feeling when she looked up into Snape's icy eyes. True, his eyes were dark and cold, but they seemed to lessen when they fell onto her. Maybe it was just Hermione's mind playing tricks on her, making her feel needed.

"I am, _sir."_ Hermione hadn't used 'sir' in a while.

Snape was now only a few inches away and Hermione could feel his breath on her lips.

"May I ask what you're doing, professor?" Hermione asked, moving her gaze from his lips to his eyes.

"I think it's quite obvious."

Snape's lips met Hermione's instantly, surprising her immensely. She felt her eyes close and her mouth part open. Reality then smacked her in the face. Why was he doing this? This was wrong on so many levels. The Gryffindor had scenes from the night with Lucius play back in her mind. She pulled away quickly, her eyes still hooked with his.

There was an awkward silence as Hermione turned her back towards him and picked up her book, which she had dropped, and set them on his desk, opening the book and writing down the assignment.

XxX

Three long hours later, Hermione was asleep on top of her books, breathing in and out rhythmically. Snape took care to gently lift her up out of the chair and set her in his bed, putting a blanket over her.

What was it about this girl that made Snape so… kindhearted and gentle? It was most certainly not something of his nature- especially towards a student, and a Gryffindor at that. And he had kissed her! Snape didn't even know that he was capable of acting so rash and spontaneous like that anymore. He knew that he had no affection for the girl, just… the feeling to be protective? Yes, after teaching her for so many years, it was a feeling similar to fatherly protection that he was experiencing.

But fathers usually don't kiss their daughters as he had…

XxX

"Hermione never came into the common room last night." Harry said to Ron as they entered the Great Hall from breakfast, his arm securely around Ginny's waist.

"So? It's not our problem. She was probably off in some Death Eater business." Ron said.

This enraged Harry. "How could you say that, Ron?" Harry withdrew his arm from Ginny. "After everything she's done for you –us- over all of these years! You're just forgetting about her like that?"

"People tend to change, Harry." Ron said coldly. "I have."

Harry fumed away, leaving Ginny standing alone in the middle of the Great Hall.

Harry stormed into the common room, surprised to find Hermione flusteredly running down the girls' stairs. He began walking towards her, and when she saw him she tripped and fell into his arms.

Memories came flooding back and Hermione withdrew herself from his arms. "Sorry." She muttered.

"It's fine, 'Mione." He replied. "Where were you last night?"

"I, uh, fell asleep in the library doing homework." She said, coming up with a reasonable excuse quickly.

"In that noisy mess?"

"I was extremely tired."

"Oh." Hermione was relieved that he was done questioning her. "Are you feeling better?"

_No, actually I'm the most confused I've been since I've came to Hogwarts._ She thought. _I kissed my potions professor last night…_

"For the most part, yeah." Hermione replied. "But I must get to classes, Harry. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah."

XxX

_A/N- Okay, I know, sucky ending, but it'll have to do. Did this chapter answer your question about Lucius, KatrinaAnn? I had it planned out, but I'm tackling this story one chapter at a time. Yall enjoy and keep up the reviews! I really argued with myself as to how to lay this chapter out. Please, no flames…_


	10. Chapter 10

Sugar and Spice

Chapter Ten

_(Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter titles, only the plot.)_

XxX

Hermione's day went by achingly slow. Transfiguration was fine and she sailed through that easily, as she did in all of her other classes… except potions.

When she entered the dungeon, she took a seat farthest away from Snape's desk and pulled out her textbook and turned to the page written on the board. _Pyronotic potion?_ Hermione thought. _This is a fifth year level concoction…_

Hermione easily put it together and poured the result into a vial, pushing her chair back and making her way towards Snape's desk. She hid all of the nervousness and butterflies she was feeling perfectly, concealing it with a smirk and glinting eyes. She set the potion onto Snape's desk, allowing her eyes to meet with his for one moment and went back to her seat, letting out a silent sigh of relief. Harry, who was sitting next to her, gave her an odd look.

"Just glad I finished." She said.

XxX

The Gryffindor was driving Snape mad.

Every move she made, his eyes were glued to her. Yet she was half of his age! It's illegal and work- seeing as their relationship was purely educational.

Oh, whom was he kidding? Not even himself. Hermione's beauty and intelligence and suavity intrigued Severus intensely. Not only did he love having her around, but also she held very educated conversations. She was a very brave young lady, too, to be accepting the role of a faux Death Eater and get away with it in front of the one creature they both despised more than life itself.

And the things Hermione had suffered… rape, torture, and humiliation. Two of the three had been partly caused by Severus and he hated himself for it. But his thoughts were his own and he was glad of that. The things he thought when around Hermione weren't exactly innocent.

But since when has Severus Snape been innocent?

XxX

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period and the end of the day. As Hermione passed Snape's desk, he called out to her.

"Miss Granger, wait for a moment." His voice drawled out. "I'd like to have a word with you."

Hermione nodded and said goodbye to Harry. Her heart was beating madly in her chest.

Once the rest of the class filed out, Hermione stood in front of her professor's desk. "Yes, professor?"

"What happened last night- you are not to breathe a word about that to anyone." Snape commanded, casting a silencing charm. "It was a mistake and I regret it."

Something inside Hermione was crushed. "Then why did you kiss me?" She asked.

"Why did you kiss me in return?" Snape retorted, raising an eyebrow.

Because there's something about you that makes me want to take risks… 

"I asked you first."

"I believe that that is none of your concern-"

"Hell yes, it is!" Hermione raised her voice. "If you haven't noticed, we don't have the usual student/teacher relationship!"

"Obviously."

"Why did you kiss me, professor?" She asked again.

Snape let out a sigh of frustration. "I don't know."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know why I kissed you, Miss Granger." Snape repeated.

"Call me Hermione. I don't care anymore." She said, taking a seat in a chair in front of his desk. "Only in private, though."

"Vise versa, to you, too," Snape said. "_Hermione."_

The way he said her name sent shivers down her spine. She diverted her gaze from the stone floor to his eyes. Her heartbeat picked up again and the butterflies twirled about her stomach.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Hermione asked. "Playing like this?"

"'Playing,' Miss Gr- Hermione?"

"It's hard to disguise myself around you, S-Severus." It felt odd not calling him by his surname. "I don't like this effect you have on me."

"Neither do I."

Hermione let out a sigh. "I shall see you tomorrow."

Hermione exited, feeling Severus' eyes on her the whole way out.

XxX

"What took you so long, 'Mione?" Harry asked as she entered the common room.

"Snape wanted to talk about our next meeting." She lied in response.

Hermione couldn't help but fall into Harry's arms, closing her eyes and letting out a tired sigh as he held her up.

"You okay?"

"I will be." Hermione replied, withdrawing from his arms. "I'm sorry, it's just I feel so withdrawn from everyone… like when I'm gone and undercover I'm replaced. I saw you with Ginny."

"I understand, 'Mione, and I'm sorry." Harry said. "But I understand now about what you said about us not working out. I can't stand the thought of losing you, and I'm be even more torn up if we were going out and I lost you."

"Yeah…" Hermione was surprised at what little faith he had in her.

"But would one kiss kill you?" Harry asked, smiling lightly as his eyes met hers.

"Not at all."

XxX

"Ah, glad to see you two got my message so quickly." Dumbledore said as Hermione and Severus entered the Headmaster's office. "And how are things going?"

"I wouldn't say perfect, but surprisingly smoothly." Hermione answered, taking a seat in front of Dumbledore. "Voldemort is buying everything."

"I'm very proud of you, Hermione." Dumbledore said. "And what do you think, Severus?"

"I agree with Miss Granger."

"Good, good. Now we can get to the more challenging part of our mission." The headmaster said. "Professor Snape will work with you on a new level of occlumency. He'll show you how to block everything out except for an image you remember or made up yourself. For instance, when Voldemort looks into your mind, you can show him any scene you want. All you have to do is think it. Of course it's more complicated than that, but, knowing you, you'll have it done in no time."

Hermione smile graciously. "Thank you, professor."

"We'll put the Mirror into work next time you go to Voldemort. Tell him that Harry will be at the Ministry on January 29th to bring back Sirius. When he asks your reasons for treason, explain that you and Harry had been dating and he cheated on you. Or Harry pulled a prank that went too far. Whichever situation you chose, project that scene and let Voldemort view it as a reinforcement."

Hermione nodded.

"I assume you can have her prepared as soon as possible, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course, Headmaster."

"Hermione has my permission to stay the night in your chamber for extra practice. If Voldemort calls for you tomorrow, I'd like for you to be ready. If anyone asks any questions, you fell asleep in the library."

Hermione nodded and turned to leave. "Thank you, professor." She called over her shoulder, following Snape back to his room.

XxX

"Okay, Hermione." Snape said. "You've had me enter your mind before, but this time, on top of blocking everything out, you'll pull something up as well. It will be quite a strain on your mind, and if you get too overwhelmed, let me know and we will take a break. But we must get this done tonight."

Hermione nodded, pulling her hair up into a bun. It was cold down in the dungeons, especially in the cold of December.

"Push everything out of your mind as you've done before and don't take your eyes off of mine. I'll enter your mind." Hermione felt Severus' presence inside of her. "Now think of a book. Just picture it."

A book dissolved into her mind. It was a muggle book she'd read over the summer called 'Red is for Remembrance.' She imagined every white page covered with ink and creativity.

"Now picture yourself sitting in your dormitory reading it. Imagine every little aspect. What time of day it is, the lighting, who else is in the room."

Hermione imagined herself sitting on her bed, underneath her covers at night with only a candle providing light.

"Your dormitory does not have only a single bed in it. And I assume a girl's dormitory will not be a quiet as you imagine it is at night."

She corrected her image, adding in several other beds, all filled with other girls- some sleeping and some up chattering together.

"Very good Hermione." Snape withdrew himself from her mind. "I'll let you take a slight break and then we'll work on it some more."

Hermione's head was throbbing, but she hid it well. Severus handed her a glass of water and, about ten minutes later, announced that it was time to continue.

"Now, I'm going to name a situation and, as fast as you can, imagine yourself there. It's essential that you forget no details at all."

Hermione nodded and Snape once again entered her mind.

"You're the astronomy professor at Hogwarts."

Hermione imagined herself in front of a class laying in lush green grass and pointing out constellations with her wand. She was explaining the story behind Sirius and answering questions. She wore usual robes and her hair was clipped up.

"Erase that." Hermione's mind went blank. "Good, now imagine you're getting married."

She was walking down the isle in an elegant white gown with Remus at her side, replacing her father whom was dead. Her hair fell at her shoulders in golden curls. Every seat around her was filled. Harry smiled up at her, holding hands with Ginny. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he nodded to her. Hermione's eyes finally fell on her groom, whom was wearing an original black and white tuxedo. She found herself looking at Severus Snape.

Severus withdrew from her mind too quickly from surprise, hurting her and causing her to yell out in pain. Hermione fell to her knees, putting her hand on either side of her head.

Splitting and throbbing pain echoed through her mind. She refused to open her eyes, fearing the lights would only make things worse. Tears were streaming down her face as she crumpled into a worthless ball on the floor.

"Miss Granger, drink this, it'll help." Snape whispered, knowing if he used his regular voice it would only cause her more pain.

Hermione reached around and felt a vial being pushed into her hand. Without opening her eyes, she quickly downed it and felt herself drifting off. She felt a pair of strong arms pick her up and lay her on a surface much more cozy than the floor.

"Thank you," She whispered. "Severus."

XxX

_A/N- Alright, a nice long chapter. I don't really think I someone to beta unless anyone thinks I need one. I'm glad this is progressing at the right tempo; I've been so worried about rushing things and getting off of the plot.. What do you all think?_


	11. Chapter 11

Sugar and Spice

Chapter Eleven

_(Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter titles.)_

XxX

Hermione woke up several hours later with her head still throbbing. She sat up lazily and found herself in only her undergarments and a large shirt that she didn't recognize.

"Severus?" She called out into the empty room.

She cautiously got up, slightly dizzy and lightheaded, stumbling around until she caught herself on the table. A piece of paper sat upon the desk, neat, slanted handwriting scrawled out a note;

_Hermione,_

_I have classes to attend to today. You may stay here and rest or if you're up to it, attend the rest of the day's classes. Cast an invisibility charm on yourself before you leave- it might look odd having you walk out of my private chamber during the day._

_-Severus_

Hermione set down the piece of paper, having a hard time concentrating on doing certain tasks. She was certainly unable to attend the rest of her classes. Upon wandering around, the Gryffindor decided to get in the shower and wash off, seeing if that would help any with her metal rehabilitation.

After a nice, hot, steamy shower, Hermione stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself. The warm water had relaxed herself to a point where she was relieved of her headache, but she still couldn't see straight or think clearly.

A growing familiar white-hot pain surged through her arm as Voldemort called for her. Not knowing what else to do, she called out for Severus with her mind.

_Severus, I cannot go! I'm weak mentally and it would put a risk upon everything._ She thought desperately.

_I'm calling in Dumbledore to finish up this lesson; I'm on my way._

Hermione dressed as quickly, drying her hair with a spell and trying to clear her mind as best she could. Severus strode in the door.

"Have you gotten any better?"

"Not really. The headache's gone, but I can't see or think clearly." Hermione said. "Do you not have any sort of potion that can clear this up?"

"I do…" Severus strode out of the room, returning shortly with a brown-looking liquid. "Down it quickly- we must get there as soon as possible."

Hermione, ignoring the foul stench and taste, gulped the potion down and followed Snape out of the door.

"How am I going to keep him out of my mind?" The couple was now racing down the step of the Great Hall.

"Just clear your mind. The potion should be of some assistance." Snape replied.

"Am I announcing my treason yet?"

"Not until you've fully recovered." Severus said as they reached the Forbidden Forest. "You need to be in the best mental stability to face an obstacle such as him."

They had come upon the hidden gates and quickly strode down the stone steps. They calmed themselves and entered the large room, followed by many other Death Eaters. Lucius made sure to stand in between Hermione and Severus.

"I am pleased to see you all have arrived so quickly." Voldemort said, glancing around, his eyes falling onto Hermione. "And our newest and mort unwilling recruit hasn't missed one calling yet. Rewards might be in order for you, Severus."

"There is no need for a reward, my Lord," Severus said, dropping into a low bow. "It is my pleasure."

Voldemort let out a laugh that rattled Hermione's bones. "If you insist."

Hermione shivered as goose bumps erupted over her body. The chill in the stone room was enormous and Hermione couldn't keep her teeth from chattering. With the cold air creeping in from outside, everything seemed to sevenfold the spooky atmosphere.

"Hermione, have you any news from Potter?" Voldemort asked, hip thin lips curling into a smile.

Hermione's eyes met with Severus' for one brief moment before returning to the Dark Lord's. "No," She said. "M-My Lord."

She despised the words that had just escaped her mouth. Voldemort was not and will never be her Lord. It was all in the act, of course.

"She's learning fast, Severus."

"I can make it go faster."

A few chuckles rang out about the room, intensifying Hermione's shivers. The few that got Severus' statement found it quite amusing.

"If no one else has anything to add, you are all dismissed."

People began filing out one by one as Hermione found Severus and discreetly clutched onto his robes. She felt a swat at her behind, turned around and found it to be Lucius.

"May I help you, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked calmly.

"More than you know." Came his cool reply.

"Stay away from me." Hermione said, her tone icy. She picked up her pace and walked beside Severus the entire walk back to Hogwarts.

XxX

"'Mione!" Harry called out as Hermione passed him going to last period.

Hermione turned around and made her way to her best friend. "Hey Harry!" She gave him a hug.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd go to the Hogsmeade trip this Saturday with me..?" He asked nervously.

"I'd love to!"

A broad smile broke out on Harry's face. "Great, see you later!" And, after giving a blushing Hermione a quick peck on the cheek, Harry rushed off to Herbology.

XxX

Snape was in a foul mood for the rest of the day after seeing Potter kiss Hermione. He gave out large amounts of homework and snapped at anyone and everyone who would step out of line. He had even reduced a second year girl into a fit of tears and watched her fled from his classroom.

But none of his odd venting seemed to alleviate any of the confused feelings he was feeling. Of course Severus Snape wasn't jealous of Harry Potter, a Gryffindor.

Was he?

XxX

Hermione's day sailed by wonderfully. She noticed every good detail in every occurrence throughout all of her classes. She complimented Neville on his shirt and helped a second year who was running the hallways in tears. (A/N- Hah, I found that rather amusing…) But when she came upon Ron, everything seemed to come crashing down.

When Hermione had come up to him to offer to help him with homework, he didn't smile at her. Instead he glared at her and yelled.

"You're doing this for attention, aren't you, Hermione?" Ron accused. "Sympathy and attention is all you've ever wanted. I can see you're sick of living in Harry's shadow. You make things too obvious."

Without saying anything and holding back tears, Hermione turned on her heel and exited the Great Hall, fleeing to the boy's dormitory to find Harry.

XxX

_A/N- There's something unsatisfying about this chapter. I wanted to make it go longer, but I didn't know how. I'll make chapter twelve more exciting. I love all of the wonderful reviews! I haven't gotten one negative one yet, and I'm totally not complaining. If you'd like me to read your fan fiction, please recommend! I have a little too much free time… Oh, and sorry it took so long for me to update. The site wouldn't let me upload the document all day yesterday, so this chapter is over 24 hours old. Sorry guys..._


	12. Chapter 12

Sugar and Spice

Chapter Twelve

_(Disclaimer: I own only the plot- nothing else. I promise.)_

XxX

Hermione fled to the library, skipping the rest of her classes to bask in her own misery.

Everything seemed so wrong. She was having feelings for her potions professor, one of her best friends accused her of being attention-seeking, the man who raped her is showing an interest, and, on top of that, she was a Death Eater. With school added, Hermione could only handle so much. She felt as if Harry were the only person she could turn to. Dumbledore would be an option, and so would McGonagall, but it wouldn't be the same. Harry showed Hermione certain compassion that she loved that no one else could give her.

But what if, by telling Harry everything, he got freaked out and ditched Hermione? Could she survive with no one to turn to?

Of course she could. She was Hermione Granger and when faced with an obstacle, she always overcomes it without being brought down. She's been through times almost tougher than this!

Hermione sat for hours in the darkest corner of the library, going through book after book, but not actually reading it- just occupying her hands while her mind wandered. She didn't hear the library doors open and close, for she was off daydreaming in the land of Harry's sweet kisses…

"Miss Granger?"

The Gryffindor's eyes shot open and she focused on the figure before her.

"Yes, professor Snape?" She asked wearily.

"May I ask why you chose not to attend my class today?"

Why wasn't Hermione uncomfortable being in a dark corner alone with Severus?

"There happens to be a lot on my mind and I thought I owed it to myself to take a few classes off." She replied in a matter-of-a-fact tone, standing and walking over to a bookshelf to replace a book. She turned around and leaned up against it. "Why, did you miss me Severus?"

Something about the way Granger said his name produced an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. A newemotion that gave him a feeling that the whole world was not doubting and against him. How could a simple student give him a sensation such as this, though?

_Hermione is not exactly a simple student, though…_ Severus reminded himself.

The professor was confused at why his gaze continually dropped from her eyes to Hermione's lips, only to drift back up again. It was as if he were arguing with himself.

"Professor, are you going to answer my question?"

Shaken out of his reverie, Severus replied with a, "We need to discuss something" instead of answering her question.

"I'm listening." Hermione said.

"What happened between the two of us last week, I admit, I do not regret, but it will never happen again. I am your professor and you are my student." Severus said, referring to their kiss.

Something about 'my student' intrigued Hermione. Like she was his…

"I understand." She replied. "But why lie about your regrets?"

"I do not with to make you uncomfortable, Hermione." She shivered. "Seeing as we are in each other's company quite often now, it would make things extremely difficult if one of us were to hold back at all."

"I don't regret it, either." Hermione stated nervously. "But the Severus Snape is unsure of the motive behind his actions?"

She had to know. Hermione just had to. Pressing on like this was oddly amusing, yet odd to see her suave potions professor at a loss of words. Hermione was still standing with her back to the bookcase and had not noticed Severus' distance from her until it was at a minimum.

His breath tingled on her lips and she found herself unable to back up, even if she'd wanted to. Hermione's eyes were locked with the professor's and her stomach was in knots.

Yet somehow Severus crushed his lips against Hermione's, pushing her against the shelf behind her as she let out a noise of surprise. Hermione was surprised to find his tongue begging for entrance, which she mindlessly granted. His arms encircled her waist and pulled her close to him, increasing the heat that was already forming.

Without warning, Severus ripped himself from her grasp, stepping back so suddenly it made Hermione stumble. Their eyes met for one brief moment before turning on his heel and exiting the library soundlessly.

Hermione had just seen something she never thought she'd ever see; fear and longing in Severus Snape's eyes.

XxX

Making her way back to Gryffindor tower, Hermione was climbing some stairs when her bag seams ripped and all of its contents came spilling out. Letting out a sigh, Hermione bent down to pick everything up. A shadow appeared looming over her.

"Granger, kneeling on the ground like a house-elf, are we?" Came Malfoy's voice. "It seems you've finally learned your place in society."

Hermione stood up, books in hand. "Sod off, Malfoy." She snapped and attempted to walk past him, but the youngest Malfoy only knocked her books out of her arms, sending them to the ground once more.

"Go one the ground again, house-elf." He said.

Hermione swung at Malfoy with her fist, forgetting all else and letting her anger take her better half. Her fist made immediate contact with his nose, sending him to the floor.

"Who's on the ground, now, Malfoy?" She asked. "Shit…" The blonde Slytherin's nose was bleeding horribly and looked extremely disfigured. "Malfoy, let me help you." Hermione offered her hand, which he drunkenly swatted away. "You obviously can't see straight. Either you find your way to help, or you let me."

Giving Hermione one last glare, Malfoy stood up and took her hand.

Doing what she could with her wand, Hermione stopped the bleeding, but couldn't mend the bone entirely.

"My face is ruined because of you, mudblood." Malfoy said. "Don't you think my father won't hear about this."

Hermione shook her head and walked on, towards the dungeons to find Severus, ignoring Malfoy's complaining. Inside, she was nervous about facing the potions master after their little 'incident.' How would he react to having her spontaneously show up with an injured boy from his own house?

They reached Severus' office and Hermione knocked on the door, waiting for him to answer.

"May I help you, Miss Granger?" He asked, eyeing her and the blonde teen.

"I hurt Malfoy, professor," She explained. Draco snorted. "You were the closest place to go."

Severus let out a sigh. "Very well, come inside."

Hermione entered, Malfoy not far behind her. Draco sat himself on a chair, breathing through his mouth and sending ferocious glares towards Hermione.

"What happened?"

"This bloody mudblood attacked me, that's that happened!" Malfoy shot out.

"Mister Malfoy, I suggest you hold your tongue with such language." Severus snapped, pulling out a vial. "Drink this and then go up to bed."

Malfoy nodded, grabbed the vial and exited, still mumbling snide comments under his breath.

"Did you need anything else, Miss Granger?"

Hermione fidgeted slightly, wondering if this was really the right way to handle things. "Yes, I thought you'd find this book interesting." She pulled out a worn book from her magically mended bag and handed it to him. The cover read '_Occlumency: Mind Games'_ on the cover. "I'm sure you haven't read it, it's extremely old and you have to special order it." She explained. "I already have and found it quite useful-"

"If that is all, Hermione, please take your leave." There was an icy tone to his voice that caught Hermione off guard. She quickly regained her exterior, nodded and walked out, letting out a breath.

She had slipped a folded piece of parchment into the middle of the book quoting one of her favorite muggle musicals, Rent. She doubted Severus would know where the lyrics came from, but she was sure he would understand her motive.

XxX

Severus examined the book, noticing that the author's name wasn't printed anywhere. He flipped through the pages and a slip of parchment fell to his feet. He picked it up and read it, slightly puzzled at the wording;

'_There's only us_

_There's only this_

Forget regret 

_Or life is yours to miss._

_No other road_

_No other way,_

_No day but today.'_

Was Hermione hinting towards what Severus thought she was? Could she be suggesting that their encounter was more than spontaneous lust?

Severus mentally berated himself. How could he even consider a relationship with a student? And a Gryffindor at that! She was a Death Eater and having emotional bonds would interfere with occlumency and concentration. Was Severus really that desperate as to lower himself to someone he was an authority figure to?

XxX

An owl pecked at Hermione's window later that evening, waking her from atop her homework. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and let the animal in, taking off the note attached and trying to focus her tired vision on the words scrawled out.

_Hermione,_

_Please come down to my private chamber so we can discuss a few important matters._

_-Severus_

Hermione readied her appearance and grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak that she was borrowing for the week, hurrying out the door.

XxX

Severus head two knocks sound upon his door and called for Hermione to enter. The door opened and the closed and then Hermione appeared from underneath Potter's inherited cloak.

"You wish to talk to me, professor?" She asked.

He hated the way her hair fell upon her shoulders, framing her face beautifully. He hated the way her eyes lit up and sparkled when she accomplished something, or something went her way. He hated the way her lips curled into a smile. And most of all, he hated the fact that he really didn't hate any of her qualities at all.

"Yes." Severus replied. "What happened in the library is to never take place between you and I again."

"That's what you said last time-"

"Spontaneous lust came over me. You were tired and I took advantage over you." He let out a sigh. "I apologize for that, but this little note was uncalled for." Severus had the note between his fingers. "A relationship between the two of us could never work out, Hermione."

"But-"

"I am your professor. You are my student. Have we not had this discussion before?"

"We have, professor." She said.

"Will you be able to come tomorrow night to practice occlumency?"

Hermione held back an exhausted yawn. "I will."

XxX

Something inside Hermione didn't feel right after that conversation, she decided as she headed back to her dormitory. She knew that her and Severus had more than a platonic relationship, even if it was just a little more. I mean, what student and teacher made out in a library? But she couldn't help but to be frustrated with the potions master, always complaining about how no one loves him, and, when Hermione is somewhat offering to, he won't accept it.

This seemed very frustrating.

Too frustrating.

Hermione decided that something should be done to sway Severus' opinion towards her.

But what?

Suddenly, a brilliant idea hit her.

XxX

_A nice long chapter that took me two days to write because of the busy person sitting before this computer. I still love all of the reviews! I put up replies to reviews for Ch. 11 on my profile, and I'll be doing that for every chapter from now on. Reviews love!_


	13. Chapter 13

Sugar and Spice

Chapter Thirteen

(Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter titles, only the plot that's brewing in this crazed head of mine.)

XxX

Jealousy had always been a weakness for Hermione. Harry would have Ginny, Ron would have Lavender, everyone would have someone except for her. Even when romance wasn't involved; Harry was skilled at Quidditch, Ron had many siblings and even Malfoy got to see his parents more often than she did.

Hermione thought she'd turn the tables and play jealousy onto Severus Snape. She was unsure how, but she would end up with a guy to show him exactly what he was missing. It would take a spring of confidence and some PDA, but she was sure she could handle it.

She was Hermione Granger, after all.

XxX

"You want me to do what?" Harry asked, taken aback slightly.

"Go out with me." Hermione replied, her heart beating rapidly.

A part of her still liked Harry –the part that wasn't crushed when she saw him with Ginny- and she thought maybe she could just block out Severus by those means. That plan seemed to work better and didn't risk Harry getting hurt. And since Harry and Ginny had broken up again, this was her perfect chance.

"Hermione, didn't we discuss the risks it involved?"

"Yes, we did, and I love your occasional kisses and how sweet you are to me," Hermione said. "But I want something more."

"And you think I can give that to you?" Harry seemed to be in disbelief.

"I think so."

Harry stood in the common room, just staring at Hermione, who was staring right back, and pondering if it was really a good decision to be dating someone who could die.

"Have faith in me, Harry." Hermione said. "I'm a strong girl. Do you not think things could work out?"

"It's not that 'Mione, and you know it. It's the fact that you're under the control of a man –creature- who tried to kill me."

Hermione displayed pleading in her eyes. "Harry, you know that I have no choice in that matter!" She said in protest. "I hate coming face to face with that thing. I need support, Harry. I need _you_."

The look in Hermione's eyes was so sincere, innocent and pleading. Harry didn't know how to say no to eyes like those. Instead of replying, Hermione received a simple kiss that turned quite passionate.

XxX

The new pair entered the Great Hall the next day, hand-in-hand and sat down at the Gryffindor table, no longer accompanied by Ron or Ginny.

Times had certainly changed among the Golden Trio since the beginning of the year. Ron had ditched Harry and Hermione and things were just plain awkward whenever Ginny was around, so Harry and Hermione had stayed friends through all kinds of things. 'Forgive' and 'forget' were always words that were spoken between the pair. They were all they had and if one lost another nothing would seem to matter.

After breakfast the couple went their separate ways for their classes, met up for lunch and then finished out the day. They met in the Astronomy Tower after dinner to watch the sunset before Hermione was scheduled to have a lesson with Severus.

Harry's hand was entwined with Hermione's as they gazed out of the westward-facing window, the red sun glaring directly at them. Hermione felt Harry leave her for a second and then return from behind with his arms around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder.

Though Hermione was happy and loved having Harry around her, she still felt incomplete. Something was missing and wasn't right. But she chose to ignore this small bug bothering her, for it could jeopardize getting back at Severus and her friendship with Harry. Losing him would be horrible. She'd have no one else to turn to. She missed the days when Ginny was her best friend and Ron was there to help her up after each fall.

The sun had set and the first stars were sparkling above the grounds of Hogwarts. Hermione turned around so that she was leaning again the window and facing Harry.

"I need to be heading down to Snape's classroom for my lesson, Harry." Hermione said.

"Do you have to?" Hermione nodded. "Well I'll see you tomorrow, then."

And with that, Harry leaned in and gave Hermione a mind-blowing kiss and sent her on her way feeling as if she were walking on clouds.

XxX

"Hermione, you're late." Severus said as Hermione floated into the potions classroom.

"I got slightly distracted, sorry Severus." She said, not at all hiding her flushed face or broad smile.

The smile that Severus hadn't seen in a while- or not in front of him at least. He secretly wanted to be the one putting that perfect lopsided smile upon her face. How and why could a mere student, half of his age, have such an irregular effect on him?

"Don't let it happen again." Severus replied, turning and leading her into his private chamber.

"Yes, sir." She said.

"We'll be starting where we left off." Severus said.

Hermione was in an outgoing mood. "You mean where you saw us getting married?"

Severus only glared at Hermione and instructed her to clear her mind. "I'll enter your mind now…"

Hermione felt his presence inside of her mind. She relaxed and tried not to focus on anything in particular, which was quite a difficult task seeing as Harry continually was popping up. She felt her professor extract himself from her mind.

"Hermione, you and Potter-"

"Harry." She said firmly. "If you call me Hermione, you call him Harry."

"You and Potter aren't dating, are you?" He questioned.

"And what business of that is yours?"

Severus let out a sigh. "If you are, it could jeopardize everything. See how he was appearing in your mind? It's hard to concentrate when that happens. You must end things with him immediately for the sake of this whole mission."

Hermione smirked, her bravery and snide side getting the better of her. "Are you jealous, Severus?"

"Why the hell would you say that?" He snapped. "If you go through with him, this, everything could be ruined-"

"You can't act like nothing happened between us, Severus!" Hermione said, her smirk quickly fading.

"It was a random act of lust, Hermione!" He replied. " I thought we agreed to forget this!"

"I did no such thing!"

"Well then do it, so we can get this over with so you can get out!" He snapped, hiding the regret he felt for speaking those words.

A flicker of hurt flashed through Hermione's eyes but she nodded and closed her eyes, forgetting about Harry and clearing her mind. Severus gently entered.

"Imagine yourself conversing with Dumbledore."

Hermione put herself in the Headmaster's office, sitting in a chair in front of his desk talking animatedly to him. She was moving her hand around rapidly, dressed in what she'd worn yesterday. Dumbledore was wearing his lavender robes and nodding his head understandingly.

"Good. Erase that." Hermione complied. "Now image Harry doing something that you caught him at that angered you."

Hermione imagined herself walking into the Astronomy tower at night to find Ginny and Harry heatedly making out. She put a hurt look upon her eyes and made herself yell at him and at Ginny about how hurt she was. She made tears spill down her cheeks as she turned on her heel and fled down the flights of stairs.

"Excellent." Severus didn't sound very enthusiastic. "We're done. You'll be needing no more lessons." Hermione nodded and turned to leave. "Maybe now I can get that silly girl out of my head…" Hermione knew the comment was to himself but she couldn't help herself.

"I knew it!" Hermione said, turning on her heel and pointing a finger. "I'm on your mind as you're on mine!"

"Hermione, please take your leave." Severus said tiredly.

"No! Not until you admit we have more than a platonic relationship. Admit you've feelings for me!" She said.

"Take you and your stupid Gryffindor stubborn personality out my door right now." He commanded.

"Or what?" Hermione pushed, stepping closer to him. "You'll give me a detention?"

"Yes. Three detentions next week at seven." He said. "Now go!"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Hermione exited, defeated; yet still determined.

XxX

A/N- Sorry for the long wait. I've been sick and busy and my computer has been acting up. Keep on reviewing! 


	14. Chapter 14

Sugar and Spice

Chapter Fourteen

_((Disclaimer: I'm sadly not making any profit off of this piece. I wouldn't mind getting some cash though…))_

XxX

"Dumbledore told me what you have to do to convince Voldemort that you're loyal to him." Harry said as the two sat across from each other around mid night in the common room. "I don't like it, 'Mione. I just don't think that this is going to work out between us."

Hermione held his gaze for a few more moments before silently nodding, muttering an 'I agree,' and heading off to a detention with Severus.

XxX

That stupid Gryffindor had been on his mind since last night and Severus could tell that his thoughts and memories wouldn't cease haunting him anytime soon. Hermione was a student! Any feelings he could have for this seventeen-year-old is sick and twisted… but it felt wonderful to-

No! These types of thoughts are the kind that made Severus act impulsively. And spontaneous actions never resulted well when mixed with Hermione.

Severus sat behind his desk, mindlessly grading tests by the dimwitted third years. Seeing his tormented state, he was grading quite unfairly- but since when was Severus Snape fair?

A knock rang from the door, echoing throughout the stonewalls of the dungeon. "Enter." He said, not looking up from grading.

Hermione entered, looking at Severus oddly. She knew something had to be done about this modulating relationship or things would stay awkward and uncomfortable.

"Professor, if I may talk to you about our… 'conversation' when we last spoke." Hermione said. "And the cause for my detentions."

"I would rather not, Hermione-"

"Just hear me out, please." She was almost begging. Severus remained silent, yet his demeanor seemed foreboding. "I am undoubtedly attracted to you, Severus." _What a way to start…_ "I, uh…" Hermione had forgotten everything she had planned to say now, when her eyes had met his her mind had gone blank.

"Hermione?" Severus didn't sound exactly _caring,_ but more interested in hearing her conclusion to her confession. "Please, continue."

Hermione reminded herself that she was a Gryffindor, and she should be showing her true colors, not being timid and shy. "I think we should focus on returning Sirius and defeating Voldemort. Just… forget I said anything." She said.

Hermione had ultimately decided then and there that if she ignored her feelings for Severus long enough that they would eventually fade away. And a student/teacher relationship would certainly not work out, especially seeing as Severus was the King of Slytherin and Hermione was the Princess of Gryffindor. In this case, opposites most defiantly do not attract.

Severus did not say anything, but turned around to hide any emotion that could've leaked through his mask. Hermione, the beautiful, educated, intellectual Gryffindor was attracted to a bat like him? The greasy git who had been horrible to her for six years? This was difficult to comprehend for someone who was so unused to being confessed and attracted to.

"I agree Hermione." He said finally, turning back to her. "But Dumbledore requested that we go and visit him for a quick meeting."

Hermione nodded and followed him out of his office toward where Dumbledore's office was. Upon entering, the pair found the headmaster extracting a memory for his pensieve.

"Ah, Severus, Hermione, I'm glad you get my owl." Dumbledore said, closing the cabinet his pensieve lay in, turning toward the two Death Eaters. "Severus and I have come to the decision that Voldemort is the one who shall be taking Sirius' place behind the veil."

"But wouldn't some loyal Death Eater find another mirror?" Hermione asked.

"A very good question, Hermione." Dumbledore said. "You see, this mirror is the only one of this kind. There is a special spell cast upon it that makes it possible to retrieve Sirius. You may ask, couldn't one find what spell that was? The only person who knew of that spell was the mirror's creator, who died many years ago- a good friend of mine."

Hermione nodded understandingly.

"Should Remus be informed of our plan, headmaster?" Severus asked.

"He, of course, has already been, and cannot be here tonight due to the birth of his first child." Dumbledore explained.

"What?" Hermione said. "Is he married? Who is the mother?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Miss Granger, please calm yourself. Remus and Nymphadora Tonks were wed months ago. You were probably not notified under certain circumstances, seeing as there are more important events taking place."

Hermione nodded, now smiling happily for her favorite werewolf. A sudden thought struck her. "If we exchange Voldemort for Sirius, all of his Death Eaters will come after us-"

"I intend to have every ally with the Order that night. We will all be under invisibility charms until we're needed. We'll concoct an exact plan when we get closer to the event." Dumbledore paused. "I assume you'll suggest Voldemort being in the Department of Mysteries when he next calls you?"

Hermione's arm began burning intensely. "Yes, professor, he's calling now." She said, ignoring the pain. "I'm ready and will be back soon."

XxX

Hermione entered Voldemort's lair confidently, with her head held up high. A glint of mischief could be found in her eyes, a glint she so expertly produced as part of the act. She stood next to Severus in the semi-circle around the Dark Lord.

"Welcome back, my faithful friends." Voldemort said, walking around the semi-circle and looking every one of his followers in the eye. "I trust no one brings any bad news?"

'No, my lord' echoed off of the walls.

"Good, good." He turned toward Hermione and Severus. "And how is our newest recruit doing, Severus?"

"Perfectly. That annoying Gryffindor spirit was easy to break and tame." Severus explained. "Potter is now an open book."

Voldemort smiled, revealing slightly edged teeth. "And what do you have to say, my Hermione?"

Though disgusted with the way he talked to her, Hermione hid it and spoke smoothly. "I have a way to kill Harry Potter, my Lord."

Murmurs could be heard amongst the circle. Even the Dark Lord himself seemed slightly surprised. "Silence." The room went deathly quiet. "And why the sudden change of heart?"

"He cheated." Was all Hermione needed to say. She quickly produced the scene in which she saw Harry and Ginny snogging as she felt Voldemort's presence enter her mind. He extracted himself momentarily.

"I see." He said. "And what exactly is your plan?"

"When Sirius black died, Harry was obviously crushed. The last relative of his, his only true alliance, blah blah. So he is desperate to get him back from under the veil, which he fell into two years ago. I'm uncertain about how he plans to do so or when, but I am certain that when he is ready, Harry Potter will be in the Department of Mysteries and extremely vulnerable. I am sure only Dumbledore will be with him." Hermione said, not taking her eyes off of the Dark Lord's.

He was silent for a moment, searching every part of her for any trace of lying or uncertainty. When he found none, he nodded, turning around and sitting down in his chair.

"You see how easily Severus broke her?" Voldemort said. "You see how quickly she became faithful? This is exactly how I imagined things to be going." He turned towards Severus. "I am pleased with you, Severus. When Potter is dead, you will be rewarded vastly."

Severus bowed lowly. "It is certainly my pleasure. It was easy, even amusing seeing the spark die from her eyes, my Lord." He said.

With a satisfied smile, Voldemort dismissed everyone.

As Hermione exited, she felt a hand wrap around her arm, pulling her back. Seeing as Severus was in front of her, it was certainly not he.

"Say anything and I swear your death will be by my hands." A cruel and familiar voice said into her ear. Lucius Malfoy tightened his grip upon Hermione's arm and leading her out into the night, hiding the two of them behind a few trees.

"What do you want with me?" She demanded, forcefully pulling her arm from his grip.

"Is it not obvious?" The evil glint from that night long ago had returned and was sparkling dangerously.

"Stay away from me…" Hermione whispered lowly.

"I will." He said. "Only for tonight. I will be back for you, _Hermione,_ and this time, I have no intention of letting you go."

XxX

_A/N- Ugh, sorry for the long time-span between updates. I lost my plot ideas and there were loopholes that needed to be fixed, so I went back through every chapter and edited and refreshed my memory so that I could update. I'll try to get chapter fifteen out ASAP. Please review!_


	15. Chapter 15

Sugar and Spice

Chapter Fifteen

(Disclaimer: Sadly, I am making no profit whatsoever off of this story.)

XxX

"I will _not _let you take me again, Malfoy." Hermione hissed, her eyes cold and filled with hatred. "Leave me be."

"I will, Miss Granger," Lucius said, his face close to hers, their eyes glaring at one another. "But it shall only be temporary."

With those last words, he Apparated away, leave Hermione to glare at nothing.

XxX

Severus realized that Hermione was no longer behind him the moment he stepped into the crisp night. He calmed his appearance as he searched for her, hiding his apparent worry and cursing himself silently for not keeping an eye upon the Gryffindor. Hermione was, after all, the only female Death Eater other than Bellatrix Lestrange, and she wasn't bad looking at all. A fool he was for not keeping track of her.

He finally spotted her speaking quietly, but fiercely to Lucius Malfoy. An odd feeling of worry spread through Severus, but he controlled himself to not go and curse the Malfoy to death. She watched him Disapparate, turned on her heel and met eyes with Severus.

Hermione made her way over to her professor, still fuming and slightly shaken aback by her previous encounter. Merely looking into those cold, grey eyes sent memories of that horrible night shooting through her. All she had wanted to do was escape the gaze of that wretched man. Hermione was thankful to be standing next to Severus now.

"I hope you'll explain yourself when we reach my chamber. Afterwards I think some tea is in order." Severus said, looking straight ahead as they walked side-by-side towards the castle.

As the two entered the castle, Hermione felt once again at home. Severus held open the vast oak door for her as she stepped inside, muttering a word of thanks. An odd tingle shot through her as their eyes met.

"Yes, sir." Hermione said. She was mentally exhausted, but refused to show it. "I think we should update Dumbledore beforehand…"

Severus nodded and turned a sharp corner, muttering 'sugar quills' to the gargoyle, who quickly sprang to the side, allowing the pair entrance.

Dumbledore was stepping away from his pensieve, shutting the cabinet and saying a locking spell. He smiled warmly as the two entered.

"Ah, Severus, Miss Granger, glad to see you both back so soon and looking quite well." Dumbledore said, greeting them kindly.

"Everything went fine, professor, Voldemort bought everything." Hermione said proudly.

"Miss Granger played an excellent role, headmaster," Severus said, surprising Hermione pleasantly, sending a blush to her cheeks and butterflies to her stomach. "She has been extremely helpful and a fast learner."

Dumbledore smiled. "We are indeed proud of you, Miss Granger. Rest well tonight knowing the first step is over and done with." He said. "It is now time for my troubled mind to rest, so I bid you both goodnight and sweet dreams."

The two Death Eaters took the hint, saying their goodbyes and taking their leave. Hermione couldn't believe how quickly this had all happened. First a way to find Severus, then becoming a Death Eater, then a spy, and now this confusing thing between her and Severus? It was odd going through all this with a person she could never confide in.

Hermione thought through that again. Things _would_ be easier if they could tell each other things. Hermione knew that she'd certainly be more comfortable around him. She decided to put her new found 'plan' into action whenever the time was right.

Hermione followed Severus into his chamber, collapsing into on of his chairs with a moan.

"Undoubtedly you're tired, Hermione?" Severus said, putting a warm glass of tea into her hand. A goblet of fire whiskey was in his own.

Hermione grunted, sitting up straight, trying to waken herself from the tiredness, which echoed throughout her body. "You complimented me greatly in the headmaster's office, Severus," She said bravely. "Thank you."

"Tell a soul and there'll be severe consequences." He replied. Did Hermione just a trace of a playful smile?

"What? Are you afraid that your cold-hearted, bat-cave-dwelling, greasy-haired reputation will be ruined?" Hermione teased, sipping her tea.

"You couldn't possibly understand why I am the way I am, Hermione."

Hermione smirked, pulling her legs into her chair so that she was sitting Indian-style. "You yourself said that I am a fast learner, Severus." She said. "I think I would understand more than others would."

"Frankly, I think my motives are none of your business."

Hermione hid the slight hurt in her eyes. Things would defiantly have to change…

"Under certain circumstances, Severus, I think that you should learn to trust me."

"Under what circumstances?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm the only student you've taken into your private chambers, Severus. Even if it is only for matters of the Order, we're not exactly enemies anymore." Hermione said. "I've never given you a reason to not trust me." Severus was silent for a moment, looking at Hermione unsurely. "I'll tell you anything you'd like to know about myself. _Anything_." This was the chance Hermione had been hoping for…

"And what makes you think that I'd like to know about you?" Severus asked.

Know it or not, Hermione was asking a lot of Severus. To ask him to open up to her and explain his motives and reasoning to his behavior to anyone is a lot to ask of him, someone used to relying on himself and only himself. To confide in someone, a _female student_ at that, was even more unusual for him.

Hermione shrugged. "Why not?"

Without warning, Severus plunged into his explanation, moving quickly. If Hermione wanted to hear about him, she'd best keep up. "Years of working for someone like Voldemort isn't going to make me as vulnerable as Dumbledore is." He began. "I joined originally to escape everything, thinking any guilt I felt would be crushed. That happened of course, but that does not mean I feel no emotion whatsoever. I am indeed a human being, believe it or not, and I do have feelings.

"I don't exactly chose to not express them, but in my 'Death Eater days,' if you will, I wasn't exactly a teddy bear. I learned that showing what one felt made one vulnerable. After seeing, watching, James and Lily Potter die, I realized that this was defiantly not what I had imagined it being. I confided in Dumbledore about my problem, whilst acting faithful towards Voldemort, and he allowed me to teach here and become a spy.

"When I began teaching, I was exactly as I am now. Some call me 'cold and heartless' which you now know is untrue. You see, if I were to express any sort of pity or sympathy towards others, I would get taken advantage of, hurt, walked-all-over and used." Severus was clearly finished, and turned away from Hermione, cursing himself for confiding in her.

"Do you regret talking to me, Severus?" Hermione asked, her voice soft and careful. She was now standing behind him.

It took him a moment to reply. "No." His voice was monotone.

Hermione certainly felt touched, honored even, that someone cold like the thought Severus had been, had confided in her. She felt an uncertain connection between the two of them. She reached out timidly, debating whether to comfort him or not.

Hermione tugged at his sleeve gently, turning him around to face her. "You're afraid of getting hurt." She paused waiting for him to berate her for making such an accusation. When the yelling never came, Hermione went on, not letting go of his sleeve. "We all are, Severus. We all have been. You have too, haven't you?" This was more of a statement than an actual question.

Severus never took his eyes off of Hermione's as he searched for any signs of distrust or lies.

"Her name was Arabella." He stated. "We dated for two years. She cheated. She said she loved me out of pure sympathy. I made sure to never let that happen to me again."

Hermione took a step closer, her eyes now filled with care. "That's why you are so stubborn about us."

"There is no us, Hermione." Severus said, looking down at her as the light from the fireplace danced in her honey-colored eyes.

"Because you're afraid of getting hurt." She whispered. "I promise to not hurt you if you promise to not hurt me."

They were now mere inches apart. Severus' eyes moved to Hermione's lips. With one arm around her waist, he pulled her in, their lips meeting timidly. Hermione felt her stomach do flips as she felt his tongue graze her lips for entrance. She granted this to him, his tongue darting in, exploring. As they continued, the heat between them seemed to grow. Severus pulled Hermione closer to him, now realizing how complete he felt with her against him.

The couple pulled apart, Hermione looking up at Severus with amused eyes.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Hermione asked, smiling lightly. The tension was certainly gone.

Severus didn't answer, seeing as it was apparent enough. He slowly removed his arms from her waist to refill her cup of tea. "You said you would tell me anything about yourself, Hermione. I intend to take you up on that offer."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, taking the cup of tea from Severus. "Ask me anything."

"What happened between you and Lucius?"

Hermione hadn't told anyone about her rape- Severus had found out by her rapist himself- and she certainly wasn't prepared for such a question. But she understood that he confided in her, so it only is fair that she do the same for him.

"As you already know, he raped me." Hermione said, her voice already shaky. The way his cold hands touched her still echoed through her, sending shivers through her body. "Know it or not, I made the Young Witches Honor Society last year and a banquet was held for those who were accepted. Draco Malfoy was, and his father decided to tag along to act like he supported his son. No one bothered to come on my part, so I was alone for most of the night.

"I soon got bored with the banquet and decided to step outside the building for some fresh air. Lucius had been pestering me all night, whispering nasty things into my ear about how supposedly attractive I was. He was clearly drunk. So when I was outside, he followed me. Panicking, I broke into a run. I was still in my dress and heels and I tripped, breaking my wrist. Lucius Malfoy raped me then, and when he was done, he merely strolled off, as if it was an everyday act he'd committed." Hermione felt tears prickle her vision. She fought them back quickly before continuing. "I've been having nightmares ever since and it's been hard for me to trust any male other than Ron and Harry."

Hermione let a tear leak out of her eyes, but held back the rest, and was surprised to feel Severus reach over and wipe it away with his thumb, cupping her cheek in his palm.

"You should head back to your dormitory." Severus whispered. "You can come by tomorrow night and we can review your Occlumency."

Hermione nodded, finally tearing her eyes away from his to exit his chamber, heading towards Gryffindor tower.

She trod upon, however, two very unlikely people heatedly snogging. Ginevra Weasley and Draco Malfoy were pressed up against each other, hands roaming freely and bodies full of lust. The painting of the bowl of fruits leading to the kitchens hung next to them. Though it wasn't the pear in the painting_, something_ was _defiantly_ being tickled. It took everything inside Hermione to not squeal and yell out to them. Instead, Hermione made her way to her dormitory and promptly fell asleep.

(_A/N- I was going to end it here, but I think my faithful reader deserve a nice long chapter.)_

Hermione had odd dreams that night. She was running again, down the same dark alleyway. She tripped, but didn't hit that pavement of break her wrist. Instead, someone caught her and pulled her up into a standing position. Hermione looked up into the eyes of the person who'd caught her, and found herself looking into the dark eyes of Severus Snape.

XxX

Hermione went about her daily routine the next day, happy as ever and searching for Ginny. She was dying to confront her friend about what she'd seen last night, but didn't see her in Transfiguration.

"Harry, have you seen Ginny?" Hermione asked at lunch that afternoon, sipping her pumpkin juice. "I haven't seen her all day."

Harry only shrugged, devouring his dinner whole.

With a sigh, Hermione got up from the table and exited at Great Hall, only before throwing a surprised Severus a flirtatious glance.

Hermione found Ginny asleep in the girl's dormitory, snuggled up underneath her comforter and snoring lightly.

Deciding not to wait, Hermione gently shook the fiery redhead.

"Hmmm, what do you want, 'Mione?" Ginny asked drowsily.

"I'd like to talk with you about a certain blonde-headed boy I saw you snogging last night."

Ginny's eyes widened considerably. "Hermione, I-"

"Let's go down to the kitchens and get some coffee and talk about it there, okay Gin?"

The youngest Weasley nodded, changed robes and followed her fellow Gryffindor to the kitchens. Hermione ordered them two coffees and got down to business.

"So how long have you two been so… cozy?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow and sipping her warm coffee.

"Ever since Harry broke up with me." Ginny said, looking into her coffee. "I was tired of going out with Harry, then not, then going out with him. It was tearing me apart. You were always gone and Ron's just plain stupid, so I had no one to turn to."

"I'm sorry about that, by the way-"

"Explain yourself later, but let me finish." Hermione nodded, gulping down the rest of her coffee and requesting more, along with two sandwiches. "So Draco found me in the library shortly after that and… well, all I can say is that there is a very thin line between love and hate."

"I know what you mean…" Hermione said, more to herself than Ginny.

"Okay, after you explain why you've been out so much, tell me what you meant by that."

Hermione took a deep breath and explained about her Death Eater business. It felt nice to confide in an other girl for once. But then it came to the part about her murmurings.

"What did you mean by that, 'Mione?" Ginny asked. "Have you got a Slytherin wrapped around your finger?"

Hermione blushed at Ginny's smirk. "I wouldn't quite say that…"

"So, who is it?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Have faith in me, 'Mione."

Hermione gulped. "Professor Snape."

Ginny gaped at her for a moment before smirking once again. "You really set your stakes high, don't you, 'Mione?" The brunette merely shrugged. "Now that I think of it, you two are a perfect couple. Snape is dark and sensitive and a teacher. Teachers always equal books and learning, which is simple a turn-on for someone like you, isn't it?"

Hermione smiled, nodding. "But things are moving achingly slow." She said. "I don't want to tell you much because I'd hate to ruin Severus' trust in me-"

"Oh, so it's Severus now is it?"

Hermione ignored Ginny, going on, "But I don't want to rush him. I guess I've always considered him different because he's the only professor who's challenged me at all."

Ginny's smirk turned into a wide smile. "I bet he's an animal in bed."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Ginny! I've barely kissed him and you're talking about having sex with him?"

"You never know, 'Mione."

Hermione downed the rest of the coffee, finished up her sandwich and stood to leave. "You should finish out your classes, Gin." She said. "It's never good to be behind."

"Out of bed, you mean." Ginny said, nudging Hermione in the side.

"You are horribly perverted, Ginny."

"You're the one dating a teacher!"

"At least I'm not snogging him in the hallways!"

Ginny was silent. "Point taken."

Hermione smiled, bidding her friend goodbye to enter her new favorite class- potions.

XxX

Giving in to his feelings had never made Severus feel so alive. The confidence the Gryffindor had in him amazed Severus to no extent, but he could help but find himself silently questioning her as to why she would be attracted to someone like him.

Severus _was_ known as the greasy git from down under. People loathed and feared him. Hermione even had at one point. What about the last few weeks had changed her mind about him? After every horrible thing he'd done- rape, murder- he didn't think at all that he deserves an amazing witch like Hermione.

His last period class entered – Hermione's class – and Severus wrote down the notes needed for the potion they'd be brewing today.

"The potion I'm forced to teach you today is one the ministry requires. One I'd rather not teach and I don't get paid enough to do." Severus paused. "Today you'll be brewing the Queira Drought, or the Besoin Drought as they call it in France."

Hermione raised her hand. Severus waited a minute or two before calling on her. "What do you need, Miss Granger?" His tone came out annoyed as he meant it to.

"What does this potion do, professor?"

Severus smirked. "Does our insufferable know-it-all finally not know of a potion?" The Slytherin side of the room was smirking. All except for Draco, Hermione noticed.

"Actually I've heard of it," Hermione said in her own defense. "But I'm not sure exactly of its use."

"That makes me question what you do in your spare time, Miss Granger, because the Queira Drought is the aphrodisiac of the wizarding world." The Slytherins all burst into laughter. Hermione felt a blush creep to her cheeks and she looked down after sending Severus a hurt glance. She began copying down her notes silently.

Hermione knew that Severus was only putting on an act, as he had been doing for most of his life. But she hated only Ginny knowing of how she felt. She wanted him to be civil to her in public as he was to her in private. But Hermione had a feeling that that wouldn't be happening very soon.

XxX

After dinner, Hermione made her way to Severus' private chambers, muttering the password and entering after knocking.

"Good evening, Severus." Hermione said, setting down her books.

Severus looked up from the papers he was grading to meet her eyes. "Hermione, I apologize for my behavior in class today. You now know why I act like I do now and I have to show the Slytherin side of me sometimes."

Severus silently cursed himself. Giving excuses to a student? How much more can this woman change him?

"I understand, professor." Hermione said, sitting down and opening one of her books. "I'll let you finish grading."

Severus muttered a word of thanks and returned to mercilessly grading the fifth years' essays on Veritaserum.

Hermione got lost in a new fantasy novel she found hidden in the library. She found herself being captivated by each and every word in the sentence until she was sure she was part of the story. She felt the mist surrounding her; her heart beating faster with each page-turn as each feeling got more intense.

That is, until Severus interrupted her.

"Hermione, I'm done." He said. Hermione jerked her head up, coming back into reality. "Let's get this over with."

XxX

_(A/N- I know, I know, a crappy ending. But this has been the longest chapter I've ever written. It's taken me hours to write. It's 5:30 A.M., I'm exhausted and I'm begging for reviews. Reviews updates!_

_And many, many thanks to my new beta-er, TheTieThatBinds, who helped me make this chapter actually work.)_


End file.
